A Night with Glenfiddich
by VioletOakCypress
Summary: When Hotch and Prentiss spend an unexpected night together it seems like explaining it to the team will be the hardest part of their case. But as the bodies and snow both begin to pile up, and members of the team are injured, all they really want is to find the killer and make their way back to the hotel, for a celebratory drink or three.
1. Chapter 1

Prentiss tossed and turned in the bed; pulling the blankets up over her head, but that didn't help, her mind was still going a million miles per minute. She got back up again, for the umpteenth time to walk around her small hotel room. She had had enough.

She put her coat on, picked up her room key and headed out. She went to the room next door and knocked. After a few moments, Hotch answered. "Emily?" He asked, seeing that she was in her pajamas. He backed up to let her into his room.

She walked in and Hotch closed the door behind her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I can't sleep." She blurted out. "That sounds kind of infantile."

Hotch poured himself another scotch and offered one to Prentiss. She nodded. He poured her one and handed her the tumbler. He started to clear off his paperwork from the sofa. "Have a seat." They both sat and took a drink.

"I was going to say that I was sorry for waking you, but I can tell that you weren't going to be going to sleep any time soon." Prentiss said looking at Hotch still completely dressed for the day.

He looked down at his shoes then gave Prentiss a light smile. "No, I guess not. I still have some work to do. You can stay for a while if you would like. We can discuss what is bothering you or we can just enjoy our drinks."

* * *

Prentiss and Hotch were laughing together, the bottle of Glenfiddich was now almost empty. "Oh, the stories I could tell you, Hotch." She laughed taking another drink.

"I'm sure." Hotch chuckled at an inebriated Emily. "I would love to hear all of your stories sometime. But I have the feeling that you would have to kill me after you told me some."

Hotch stood up to walk around the coffee table and went to the small wet bar to grab the ice bucket. As he headed back to the couch he ran into the large sitting chair. He managed to keep himself from falling over but did drop a couple of ice cubes. "Did I just run into the chair?" He asked Prentiss.

"Nope." She said as she finished her drink.

"I didn't think so." He walked back to the couch and sat next to Prentiss. He used the small tongs to pick up a cube, he held it over her glass.

"What are you waiting for?"

"For the glass to stop moving."

She held his hand steady and helped him drop the cube. She then assisted him with a cube for his drink. "Did I ever tell you about the guy who tried to pick me up in a bar by pretending he worked for the FBI?"

"What?" Hotch asked with a smile. "I have to hear this one."

Prentiss got excited and sat up. "I was out with JJ and Penel… Penel… Garcia." Hotch let out a chuckle. "This guy came up to me and tried to flirt with me and mentioned that he was an agent. I brought him back to the girls and we were asking him what department he was with and just some other questions. He kept saying that everything was 'classified'. We then asked to see his badge, and of course, that too, was classified. So we showed him our badges and asked if that's what his looked like and he had nothing left to do but walk away." She laughed with Hotch.

Hotch picked up the bottle and turned it upside down over her glass and a few drops came out. He put his hand over the neck of the bottle and twisted his hand. "You have to squeeze out every last drop."

Prentiss laughed at seeing this side of Hotch. "Yes, that is very important." She then sighed and closed her eyes. She knew that she was past her limit. "Well. I should be going. She stood up, couldn't hold her balance and dropped back down. "I will just need a minute."

Hotch stood up and took her hand. "Here, let me help you." She stood up with Hotch's assistance then she leaned her face on his chest. "Has anyone ever told you that you smell like pine trees and cinnamon rolls?" She said with her eyes closed, still resting on his chest.

"Yes, I get that a lot." He bent over to pick her up and carried her to his bed. He tucked her in to the far side of the bed. He then went to his suitcase and pulled out his pajamas. He ran into the bathroom doorframe with his shoulder before making it through. He came out after changing his clothes. He went to the empty side of the bed, got in and turned off the light.

* * *

Hotch's phone started to ring. The glowing device lit up the two foot radius of the coffee table. But Hotch and Prentiss didn't budge. The phone rang again. Hotch let out a small moan and held Prentiss closer to him. They laid in each other's arms while sleeping peacefully until a knock at the door woke him up.

He opened his eyes to see her asleep in front of him. He quickly lifted up the blankets to see that they both had their clothes on. He gave out a sigh of relief as the knocking continued. Hotch jolted out of bed and straight to the door. He looked through the peephole to see Rossi standing on the other side. He opened the door enough to show his face.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Rossi said to a hungover Hotch." Come on, we gotta go."

"Okay, just give me a minute to get ready."

"Hurry up." Rossi said as Hotch shut the door. He turned around to see Prentiss sitting up in bed with a smile on her face.

"That was close." He let out a laugh.

"Reminded me of a couple of conversations with my parents when I was younger." She got out of bed and headed into the bathroom.

Just then another knock at the door. Hotch opened it but this time Rossi walked right in. "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Hotch asked in a sober tone.

"We can't find Prentiss. She isn't answering her phone or her door. Do you know where she is?"

Both men could hear the flushing water coming from inside the bathroom.

Rossi looked toward that door. "Who was that?"

"Who was who?" Hotch asked with a straight face.

"Aaron, is there something you need to tell me?" Rossi asked with a wink.

"No, Dave. Now get out of here so I can get ready and don't worry about Emily. I will make sure she is there, too." He escorted his friend out of the room and shut the door. "Okay, you can come out." Hotch said to the closed bathroom door.

"I'm sorry. Seems like we are getting all the grief but not any of the fun."

"Well, I had fun last night. A lot more than I've had in a long time. It was worth the trouble."

"I better sneak into my room and hope Rossi isn't sitting out there with a bowl of popcorn."

"Don't worry, you will be fine." Hotch opened the door for Prentiss. "I really did have a lot of fun. Let's do it again sometime, Emily."

"Most definitely." She said before shutting the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote the first part as just a fun thing to do, since there were requests for more, I decided to do just that... There will be more after this section.**

Hotch and Prentiss exited their hotel rooms at the same time. They both had sweaters on and carried jackets. He put his room key into his wallet and put that back in his pocket. He gave a meek smile to Prentiss. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." The two walked down the hallway to the bank of elevators. "So do you think Rossi told them?" She asked as they stepped into the elevator car.

"I highly doubt it." He replied. "Then again…" He said with a grin.

"Oh, that's comforting." She sighed as the metal doors closed.

The doors opened to Rossi standing directly in front of them waiting. "Good morning." She said to him and quickly walked outside to where the rest of the team was waiting.

Rossi touched Hotch's shoulder. "So, you doing okay this morning?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Well, I seem to recall seeing and empty scotch bottle in your room last night."

"This coming from the biggest drinker I know." He teased his friend. "Besides, I wasn't the only one drinking last night."

"Oh yeah? I don't remember seeing anyone else with you." He said sarcastically.

"Can we get going now?" The two men headed outside.

"Hey Prentiss." Morgan called. "So where were you this morning? We were about to send out a search party." He teased.

"Well… I…" She started.

"She was with me." Hotch said matter-of-factly. No one questioned it or teased any further. They split up into two groups and got into the black SUVs. Hotch got behind the wheel next to Rossi, started the engine and pulled out.

Morgan buckled his seat belt and followed after Hotch. "Hey Kid." He called to Reid who was sitting in the backseat. "So is it usually this cold?"

"Well, actually, this is about ten degrees warmer than what it usually is for this time of year."

"You're kidding me." Prentiss said staring at the snow covered sidewalks as they drove by.

"The forecast also said that it will be colder today than yesterday." Reid reported.

Prentiss flipped through the case file folder. "I wonder how that will affect the police in their search for the victims."

Morgan drummed his thumbs on the stirring wheel. "I guess we will just have to wait and see for when we get there."

* * *

Hotch pulled up to the Ranger's Station and parked as Morgan pulled up behind him. The team exited their vehicles and headed inside. Sherriff Haskell walked up to Agent Hotchner and shook his hand. "I'm sorry to report that we uncovered two more bodies in our search last night."

"Show us on the map." Hotch requested.

Haskell went to the map that was pinned to the bulletin board. "We found one here." He pointed. "Where we found the first three. Then the other one was discovered over on this side." He pointed toward the other side of the map. "So who knows how many more there are being spread out all over."

"What else is in this area?" Reid pointed to the section where the lone body was discovered.

"There are a few cabins spread out in that area. Most of them should be vacant. They are usually only occupied when the weather is warmer."

Hotch turned to his team. "Dave, Morgan, I want you to go with Sherriff Haskell to see the new victims and get a timeline. We need to see if we can add anything to what we already know. JJ, I need you to get with Garcia on identifying them. Also, I need you to talk to the press about keeping this quiet. We still have a missing person out there and we don't want to scare him away."

"Got it." JJ responded.

"Reid, Prentiss, we will go with Deputy Willis to where the single victim was discovered. I want to check out the cabins and see why this victim was apart from the rest.

Sherriff Haskell held up his hand before they departed. "Remember that there is snowfall in the forecast for today. So be careful out there." The team dispatched.

* * *

Deputy Willis was giving information about the area to Hotch, Prentiss and Reid as they drove through this new location. The truck stopped and pulled over off of the dirt road at the base of a hiking trail. They each exited the vehicle and looked around at the wooded area. "Here is the start of the pathway that leads to the cabins." Willis pointed toward the open space between the trees.

Dr. Reid zipped up his jacket as he was feeling the colder temperature now that they were in the woods. "I don't imagine too many hikers out at this time of year."

The deputy stopped at the fork in the trail. "There are cabins up both sides of these trails and the body was discovered right over here." He walked to the dug-out shallow grave. "We had the dogs out here already. This was the only scent they were able to pick up."

The group observed the area and searched for anything that could be specific for why the unsub chose this location.

Hotch looked up each pathway. "I think we should split up. Reid, go with the deputy up the left side and we will head up the right. We will meet back here." Willis and Reid started up their assigned path as Prentiss went up hers and Hotch stayed to answer his phone. "Hotchner."

"We just met with the medical examiner." Rossi started. "Her preliminary exam shows that the victim found at your location was most likely the first."

"So this place might have some meaning." Hotch looked up to see that Prentiss was already up the trail several yards. "I will let you know if we find something to go with that theory."

The snow crunched beneath Dr. Reid's shoes as he walked up the small hill. "You can almost see down the entire mountain from this spot." He observed.

"Yeah. It's a really good view. Some people like to have picnics here in the summer."

"There is also a good view of the road as well. This might be a look out location." Reid turned to head back down the hill when his foot caught a tree root that was raised up out of the earth. Unable to hold himself up, he fell forward and his head landed on a rock.

Hotch finished his call with Rossi then heard Deputy Willis yelling for him. He launched up the path to reach them. "Reid!" He saw the young agent on the ground, his head buried in red snow. Hotch checked his neck for vital signs and was relieved to feel a pulse. Yet he was unresponsive. Willis picked Reid up and headed toward the truck.

"Emily!" Hotch yelled. "Emily!" He called again. She didn't respond. Willis placed Reid on the backseat as Hotch dialed Prentiss on her cell phone. "Damn."

"She might not be getting a signal. It cuts out up here. Should we go look for her?"

"No. You get him to the hospital. I will go get her and I'll call my team to update them." The two men nodded and Willis started the truck and headed back down the mountain leaving Hotch to look for Prentiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch, unsure of Prentiss' condition, pulled out his weapon and headed up the trail as snow started to fall. "Emily?!" He continued to call.

Prentiss got down on one knee and leaned onto her left leg. Her glock was in her right hand with the barrel touching the exposed dirt. She stared at the ground in front of her for a second, then got back up and continued to follow the path.

"Emily!" He continued to call out as he chased her boot prints in the snow.

She stopped, and turned around, believing that she heard something. Hotch yelled her name again, this time she was able to recognize it. "Hotch! I am right here." She went back down the path toward his voice.

"Emily, thank god." He said as she came into view. He put his weapon back into its holster.

"What's wrong?" She did the same with hers.

"Reid fell and hit his head, Willis is taking him to the hospital. We need to get back down to the road where there is a better signal and call the team. They don't know what happened, and we are going to need a ride." Hotch looked up to see dark clouds filling the sky as the snow dropped down on them. "What were you doing all the way up here?" He asked as they walked back down the path.

"I was following some foot prints in the snow. At first I thought they could be from the searchers last night, but they were done more recently. I wanted to see where they went. But now that the snow is falling, I wouldn't be able to follow them much longer anyway."

Hotch pulled out his phone to check for a signal. He held it up above his head and turned around in a circle, still no signal. They continued to walk until he saw it. "I got a bar." He dialed a number and pressed speaker. His left hand held the phone above his head while his right wiped the falling snow off of his face.

"Your friendly neighborhood keeper of all knowledge."

"Garcia?!" Hotch shouted.

"Hotch? Is that you? Where are you?" Garcia asked barely able to hear him.

"Listen, Reid was taken to the hospital, alert the team. Also, we are stuck where Deputy Willis left us, you need to tell them to come get us."

"Sir, I only heard some of that, can you please repeat?"

Hotch repeated what he said.

"I heard, Reid, Hospital, Willis and that's it." She said to no response. "Sir? Hotch?"

"Damn. The phone cut off. I hope she got that."

"It's Garcia, I am sure she will be able to figure it out. Look, I think there is a cabin over that way about a hundred yards, I suggest we head for it. The snow is falling harder and it might be some time before the team reaches us. And I really don't feel like freezing to death out here."

Hotch looked in the direction of the cabin, assessing the situation. "I agree, we should get moving." The two left the path and walked into the woods.

* * *

They walked through the brush, pushing tree branches out of their way as they tromped through the snow. With each step they were able to make out the cabin more clearly. Before too long they were at the front steps. Prentiss walked up and knocked on the door as Hotch peeked through the window. "It doesn't look like anyone is here." He observed.

Prentiss picked up the mat from in front of the door. "No key."

Hotch looked around and went to the wood pile at the edge of the porch and lifted a log at the far end. He picked up and key, turned to show it to Prentiss and smiled.

"How did you know it would be there?" She asked with a surprised face.

He walked to the door and unlocked it. "Just a matter of deduction." He took a step into the dark cabin and looked around. "Hello?" He called out. With no answer, he walked in further.

Prentiss looked at the walls. "I guess it would be too much to hope that this place has electricity."

"It doesn't look like it." Hotch stared at the glorious, brick fireplace that took up the far wall. A simple sofa rested in front of it. "I will go get some of the wood and start a fire." He walked back out to collect the chopped wood.

Prentiss looked around the small room. A modest table with two chairs, a meager kitchen with a sink and a shelf of canned goods. She went to the sink to find a modern faucet, and turned it on. "At least there is plumbing." She yelled to Hotch. "Let's hope there's a modern bathroom." She said to herself.

She walked past the fireplace to a doorway. Inside there was a double bed with what looked like a homemade quilt laying on top. Another doorway was to the right. She walked in. "Oh, thank god."

"What?" Hotch said as he stood right behind her. Prentiss jumped as she heard his voice. She turned and smacked him on the chest. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry." He said with a laugh. "What were you thankful for?"

"That there was a working toilet in this rustic cabin." She walked past him into the main room. Prentiss looked at the stack of dried wood in the fireplace. "You do know that a fire works a lot better when it is actually burning, right?"

Hotch let out a sigh. "I was looking for some kindling to get it started."

Prentiss put her hand into her back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Here, will this work?" She held it out towards Hotch.

"Yes, it should. Are you sure you don't need it?" He asked as he took it from her hand.

"Yeah, it's just a piece of paper."

He crumpled it up and stuffed it under the logs. He then picked up a match from the side of the fireplace, lit it and placed it on the paper. "That should get going pretty soon."

Prentiss stood with her hands on her hips. "So how long do you think we will have to be here before they find us?"

Hotch poked at the ensuing fire. "It shouldn't be too long. I think the hard part will be figuring out what cabin we went to." Hotch turned to look at her while still crouching down. "You can rest on the couch or on the bed if you wanted." He turned back to attend to the fire. "Don't worry, I won't join you this time."

Prentiss's face started to turn red. "I think we had enough of that for one trip."

Hotch stood up now that the fire was going strong and took a seat on the couch. "Well, why don't you come over here and sit next to me. That should be innocent enough." He smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Morgan answered his ringing phone. "Hey, Baby Girl. What you got?"

"Are you with Hotch?" She asked slightly panicked.

"No. What's wrong?"

"Hotch called me, I couldn't understand him that well, he said something about a hospital and Reid. I tried calling him back but the phone went straight to voicemail. So I am starting to freak out over here."

"Okay, you need to calm down. I am with the sheriff, let me figure this out and I will call you back."

"You better." She threatened and hung up her phone.

Morgan went into the next room to talk to the sheriff. "Could you call Deputy Willis and see if you can reach him?"

Sherriff Haskell dialed the deputy on his phone to get an update. "Okay, thanks." He said as he hung up the phone then turned to Morgan and Rossi. "It turns out that Doctor Reid hit his head pretty badly, Willis took him to the hospital. Agents Hotchner and Prentiss were left up on the mountain."

Rossi pulled out his phone to dial Agent Jareau. "I need you to get to the hospital. Reid was brought in with a head injury. No, I am unsure of his condition. Morgan and I will go get Hotch and Emily. Call me with an update." Rossi disconnected the call and turned to Morgan. "Okay, let's go."

"I will fill in Garcia on our way."

* * *

Prentiss and Hotch stared into the fire in silence. She looked toward the stocked pantry. "Well, I hope this guy doesn't mind if I help myself to something in here." She stood up and walked to look at the canned goods. Bending down, she grabbed a couple of cans, she looked up and located a pot. After opening the cans and dumping the contents into the pot, she returned to put the pot on top of the burning logs. "I found a couple of cans of soup. It was the only food over there that looked decent."

She stayed knelt in front of the fire, stirring the soup every so often with a spoon. Hotch got up from the couch and joined her. "So, where did you learn to cook like this?" He teased.

"Actually, it was my time at Yale. I was kind of a nerd. I stayed in my room reading a lot. I lived off of premade foods for a while." She looked at Hotch who stared at her with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, you were making a joke." She sat down on the floor and pulled the pot from the fire and placed it between the two of them.

Hotch took one of the spoons from her hand and they both started to eat the soup. "You know, Jack says that soup always tastes better when you slurp it." With his next spoonful he made sure to make a lot of noise."

Prentiss looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you." She laughed at him as they continued to eat. Once they were finished, Hotch picked up the pot and spoons and placed them in the sink. On his way back to the couch, he added another log on the fire. Then they both sat down and stared at the flames.

Prentiss turned to look out the window and saw the thick snowfall covering the already white landscape with another layer. "It's really coming down out there." She began to rub her arms.

Hotch got up and went into the bedroom, he came back with the quilt from the bed and threw it over her shoulders.

"Thanks." She said looking up at him. "Won't you be cold?"

"I'm okay for right now." He took his place at her side.

* * *

Morgan, Rossi and the sheriff got out of their SUV at the base of the trails where their teammates were hours earlier.

Rossi looked around not seeing anything to point him in a specific direction. "So where do we go from here?"

"Well, there are two hiking trails that lead to cabins. Willis said that they were going up the right side. So I think we should start looking in that direction." Haskell started up the path Prentiss and Hotch were assigned. "Unfortunately with all this snowfall, we won't be able to track them by their prints in the snow."

The group continued up the path looking for their missing friends.

* * *

"I did not say that." Prentiss laughed.

"Oh yes you did." Hotch smiled. "You said that I smelled like cinnamon rolls and pine trees."

She covered her eyes with her hand. "I can't believe I drank that much." She said, embarrassed. "I usually don't get like that."

"Well, I was right there with you. I had a lot more than I usually allow myself." He looked at the fire. "But I think that it was worth it."

"I agree, I got to see a side of you that I get to see all too infrequently. You need to be able to let your hair down, so to speak. Otherwise, Hotch, you are going to explode."

Hotch got up from the couch, anxious to change the conversation from about him. So he poked at the fire and added another log. "Is it me or is it getting colder in here?"

"I was going to say the same thing." Prentiss agreed as she held open the quilt. "Do you want to sit under here with me? It is warmer."

Hotch conceded and sat next to her, wrapping the open side of the quilt around his arms. The two were forced to sit right next to each other. "You know this will keep us warmer… transferring body heat." He looked her in the eyes. "We could make it to one-hundred and ninety-six degrees." He said with a straight face.

"What?" She looked at him like he was crazy. "That's impossible."

"Oh no, it's true."

Prentiss smirked. "Oh yeah, how is that?" She asked, playing along.

"Well, the average person's body temperature is ninety-eight degrees, so you double it, like we are doing, and it creates one-hundred and ninety-six degrees. It's true, it's science." He couldn't keep the straight face anymore and let out a laugh." She joined him. "I almost had you going there for a second."

"I was starting to think that you still had some of that alcohol in your system."

"I wish." He replied with a yawn. The two agents curled up together on the couch, in front of the roaring fire and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The door to the cabin flew open with Morgan and Rossi charging in with their weapons drawn. Hotch and Prentiss jolted and turned around to face their fellow agents with surprised looks on their faces. Morgan lowered his weapon unsure of how to respond to seeing them under a blanket together.

Rossi holstered his glock. "Is this going to be a new thing with us? Me walking in on you two in compromising positions?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Dave." Hotch exclaimed, ignoring his personal remarks. "How's Reid?"

"We aren't sure yet. I sent Jennifer to meet him at the hospital."

Hotch got up and went to extinguish the fire.

Prentiss gathered the quilt and nicely laid it back on the bed. She came out of the bedroom to see Morgan staring at her, alone.

"Did Rossi walk in on you and the boss man in bed together?" He teased with a beaming smile.

Prentiss' eyebrows scrunched together and her mouth dropped open. "No, he did not." She said matter-of-factly. She went to exit the cabin, pushing past Morgan. Once outside, she walked toward Hotch and Rossi as they were talking with the sheriff.

"We need to get moving before we get stuck up here." Haskell advised.

The group started to trek through the snow and headed toward the trail. They hurried down the pathway and back to the SUV which had a layer of snow on the top. Once they were safe and warm in the vehicle, they headed directly to the hospital.

"Dave, what were you able to get from the two victims?" Hotch asked.

"Pretty much the same as before. The body from this location was male. He was severely beaten. Not sure the actual cause of death yet. The other victim was female. There were signs of sexual assault, same as the others." Rossi reported.

"That makes nine bodies total. Four females and five males." Hotch observed.

"Doesn't seem like there is a specific victimology." Prentiss added.

"Not that we can tell so far." Rossi said further. "The medical examiner said she would call when she finished her examinations. Then we will know more of what we are working with."

* * *

Hotch progressed down the hospital corridor with his team close behind. As he headed to Reid's room he recognized JJ sitting in a chair with her head leaned back and her eyes closed. He took a step into the room and looked at Reid. He had a bandage on his head and an IV in his arm as he slept. Hotch took a step closer to JJ and touched her shoulder. She instantly opened her eyes and straightened herself up in the chair. "How's he doing?" Hotch asked.

"He's stable. All the tests and scans came back normal. The doctors wanted to keep him overnight for observation." JJ explained while she stood up rubbing her eyes.

Morgan looked down to his ringing phone to see who was calling him. "It's Garcia. I'm gonna take this out here." He walked out into the empty hallway. "What's up, sweetness?"

"Why haven't you called me? Have you found our fearless leader? Are he and Emily ok?" She anxiously asked, not stopping to breathe.

Morgan responded with a calm voice. "Yes, we found them. They were able to wait it out in one of the cabins."

"Oh good." She sighed. "I hope they're okay."

"Well, they seemed pretty cozy to me." He laughed.

"Wait, what? What do you mean by _cozy_?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that when Rossi and I busted in, Hotch and Prentiss were snuggling under a blanket together."

Garcia's mouth hung open, unsure of what to say. "Uh... so… what does this mean?"

"I don't know." He smiled. "But she was _alone_ with him early this morning, too."

"No. Do you think they? No, they wouldn't. Okay." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I need to get back to the case. One of the victims that was discovered last night was identified as Missy Dawson, she was twenty-three years old. Her parents reported her missing four months ago when she didn't come home from a date with her boyfriend, Chad Rodriguez."

"What did the boyfriend have to say about that?"

"That's just it. He is missing too. No sign of him yet."

"Thanks my love. I'll get back to you." He hung up his phone and walked back into Reid's room. "Hey Pretty Boy." He said to Reid as he sat up in bed. "That bandage looks good on you. A nurse might go all Florence Nightingale on you."

"Highly doubtful. A majority of the Nightingale cases revolve around a seriously injured or comatose patient. And I am neither of those."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Don't sell yourself short, Kid."

Hotch touched Reid's shoulder. "I'm glad you're doing okay. We will see you tomorrow, get some rest."

JJ looked at the team. "You guys can go. I'm going to stay with Spence."

The team said their goodbyes and left the room. Reid looked at JJ. "You don't have to stay. I will be okay."

"There's no way I am going to leave you in a hospital all alone." She sat next to him on the small bed, picked up the TV remote and turned it on. "I heard there was a Doctor Who marathon on tonight."

On the way out of the hospital, Morgan filled the group in on the latest victim and that her boyfriend was still missing.

Hotch faced Rossi. "Two of the men haven't been identified, right?"

"Yes. Maybe one of them is the boyfriend."

"Morgan, call Garcia. See if she can make a connection with any of the other victims to see if they knew each other. I will call the M.E. and see if she can run the other bodies to find a match with the boyfriend." He looked at his wristwatch. "Let's head back to the hotel. We will get a fresh start tomorrow."

* * *

Prentiss entered her hotel room, took off her jacket; threw it onto the sofa. She placed her room key on the nightstand next to her service weapon and badge. Then took off her boots and laid on the bed, on top of the duvet. She stared up at the ceiling with her fingers interlocked and resting on her stomach. Letting out a sigh, she reached over for a book by Kurt Vonnegut that she had in her go-bag.

She started to flip through the pages when there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" She said to herself while getting off the bed. She looked through the peephole to see the Glenfiddich deer looking back at her. She let out a small chuckle and opened the door. Hotch stood outside her door holding a brand new bottle with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, but just one drink."


	6. Chapter 6

Prentiss held the glass to her lips, inhaled the aroma then took a sip. "Oh, that's good." She said as she savored the flavor.

"After the day we had, this is a nice reward." Hotch took a drink from his tumbler.

"That, it is." She swallowed another drink.

The two agents sat on the couch together in silence. She finally turned to her boss. "I think we need to talk about something."

"Oh, what's that?" He asked putting his glass down on the table. "Hold on." He reached into his pocket to answer his ringing phone. "Hotchner. Okay. I'll be right there." He disconnected the call. "That was the M.E. She has an update. Did you want to come with me?"

"Sure." She gulped the rest of her scotch. "Not like I am doing anything here, anyway."

"I'll meet you at the elevators in five minutes." He got up and left the room.

* * *

Hotch and Prentiss met with Doctor Erica Masters, the Medical Examiner. "What do you have?" He asked.

"Well, first, I was able to identify victim number four as Chad Rodriguez. He, like the other males, was badly beaten. I determined that cause of death to be blunt force trauma to the skull." She turned the head of the festered corpse to show where he was bludgeoned.

"Have you been able to identify a weapon?"

"If I had to guess, I would say a wooden bat. It is consistent with the wounds of the other victims as well."

Hotch looked up at Prentiss. "So, the men are beaten and then hit with a bat to finalize the brutality. The women are also beaten and raped."

"Yes." The M.E. spoke up. "But the women were all strangled to death, not bludgeoned."

Prentiss looked confused. "Why the two different methods? Possibly two UnSubs?"

"Not sure. That's what we will need to find out." Hotch then focused on Masters. "Have you been able to figure out a timeline?"

"Yes, approximately. It looks like our first victim, still a John Doe, was killed six months ago. Then we have our other John and Jane Does over here, both killed five months ago."

"Dawson and Rodriquez were killed four months ago." Prentiss added.

"Yes." Doctor Masters replied.

Hotch looked through the files. "And the next male and female were three months ago." The M.E. nodded. "So we are dealing with someone killing a male and female, once a month and are varied in ages." Hotch observed.

"Why was there only the male victim first? No female?" Prentiss asked.

"That might help us with his profile. Unless we just haven't found her body yet."

* * *

The team gathered together at the Ranger's station as Hotch filled them in on what the medical examiner informed them.

Rossi walked to the board with the victim's decaying pictures on them. "So, the M.E. is still working on identifying the rest of the victims?"

"Yes." Prentiss spoke up. "She said that she has sent all of the records to Garcia to do a more extensive search."

Rossi paused and looked at Hotch. "I thought you went to see Doctor Masters last night."

"I did, Prentiss was with me."

JJ and Reid walked into the room as Rossi and Morgan exchanged glances with each other.

Hotch walked past the group to Reid. "How are you doing?"

Reid took a seat, with a slightly smaller bandage on his head. "I will be okay." Reid replied. He handed his weapon to Hotch. "Here. The doctor said that I can't use this for a few days."

Hotch took the glock into his hands. "That is probably a good idea." Hotch then returned to business. "JJ, get the two victim's families in here. Let's see what was going on in their lives."

"You got it." JJ got up and went with the sheriff to make the calls.

Hotch took out his ringing cell phone. "Garcia, you are on speaker." He held the phone out in front of him so the team could hear her.

"Good morning, my lovelies. With the help of Dr. Masters, I was able to identify two more victims. She is so nice, by the way. It would be great to work with her more often. Not like I'm saying that I want more people to die, but as M.E.s go…"

"Garcia." Hotch said.

"Oh, sorry." She replied, snapping back to work. "They are Greg Barry, thirty-four, and Angelica Atwater, thirty-two. They were on vacation hiking several different scenic points of interest throughout the north east. Their families reported them missing after not hearing from them after two weeks.

"Garcia." Prentiss spoke up. "Which victims are these? From how long ago?"

Garcia typed on her keyboard. "Two months ago."

Dr. Reid went to the board and started to work on a timeline.

"Garcia." Were these two buried close together?" Hotch asked.

"No, about a mile apart."

"You said they were hiking together, were they by chance a couple?"

"Yes, they were actually engaged." She continued to type. "Oh no." She said.

"What is it?"

"Their wedding was supposed to be this weekend."

"Thank you, Garcia. Call us back when you are able to identify the others." Hotch hung up.

Morgan looked at the board as the new information was being added. "So, that's two separate couples. That can't be a coincidence."

"They are all different ages, too." Rossi added. "So, maybe it's having something he doesn't have."

Prentiss pointed to a picture of the first male. "That still doesn't explain him. Why is he first? Where is the girl?"

"We won't know until he is identified." Hotch looked up from the casefile. "Where are we with the search?"

Rossi turned to Hotch. "I spoke with the sheriff this morning. They resumed once the snow let up. They are searching all the cabins and the entire area."

* * *

The sheriff escorted the family members into a meeting room. JJ stayed behind to speak with Hotch. "We have Missy Dawson's parents and Chad Rodriguez's brother here. Anything specific you want me to ask?"

"I want you to probe into their relationship. See how the family responds. Let's see if there are any skeletons in their closet."

JJ nodded and went into the room with their families as Hotch observed them through the window. He turned his attention to Prentiss who was at the victim board. He watched as she studied the information listed.

Reid walked into Hotch's view. "We just got word from the sheriff that all the cabins are vacant. They were also searched for anything suspicious but nothing was found. They are still searching the area for more victims."

Hotch appeared distracted. "Uh, thank you. Let me know if you get an update."

Reid walked back to the desk and scanned through the map and victim information.

JJ came out from the room leaving the families there. She approached Hotch. "These two were good kids. They had been dating for about a year. Their families got along and they had no obvious enemies.

Hotch heard Prentiss laughing and turned his attention to her as JJ continued her summation. He glared at Deputy Willis as he was talking with Prentiss. The two we smiling but Hotch couldn't make out what they were saying.

"So, I don't think it is anything personal with these two." JJ finished her update.

Hotch refocused on JJ. "Oh, thank you. I didn't think so."

Deputy Willis approached Hotch and JJ. "You know, I think this guy might have some serious psychological issues. Maybe some mommy ones too. If you know what I mean."

Hotch's eyes pierced through Willis as he spoke. "You called us in to build a profile on this UnSub. When I need your help, I will ask for it." He said with daggers.

"Whoa." Willis put his hands up in front of him. "It was just an observation _Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner_." Then exited the building.

JJ's mouth dropped and her eyes widened. "Hotch? What was that all about?"

"We got called in to do a job because they needed our help. Then he thinks he can wrap up this case by saying the UnSub has 'mommy issues'? This is the same person who allowed Reid to get hurt. Sorry if I don't want or need his help." Hotch walked away, obviously upset.

JJ stood in the same spot with raised eyebrows, unsure of how to react as Rossi walked up to her. "What just happened?" He asked.

"I have no idea. I have never seen him act like that with law enforcement before. He must be taking what happened to Reid personally."


	7. Chapter 7

Hotch returned to the team after hanging up his phone. "Garcia was able to identify the rest of the victims. They are consistent with our couples theory."

Morgan looked toward the board. "Okay, so something must have happened to this guy. Jilted love or something. He beats the men within an inch of their lives then bashes in their skulls with a bat. The women he beats, rapes and chokes to death. We are dealing with someone with a lot of rage."

"Yet, he is able to confine it to once a month." Prentiss added. "And since we haven't found bodies for this past month could mean that he hasn't dumped them yet, we haven't found them yet, or they're still alive."

"Or he hasn't found the right couple." Hotch added. "The victims were taken from this area. The sheriff said that this area is like a ghost town during the winter season. This might make getting his victims more difficult."

"He could change up his method or go more overboard, then what he already is, once he gets them." Rossi added.

"Agent Hotchner." Haskell interrupted. "I got a report of a missing woman who was with her husband, hiking up the mountain. Don't know if it is our guy, but I don't want to take any chances."

"You're right." He acknowledged the sheriff. He turned to his team. "Let's go. Reid, stay here and continue to work with Garcia, the phones are unreliable out there." Reid nodded.

* * *

The team arrived up the mountain and parked next to three emergency vehicles. Hotch approached Deputy Willis who was speaking with a man, Hotch assumed it was the husband. Willis looked at Hotch. "This is Mr. Potter." Then he turned to the husband. "This is Agent Hotchner with the FBI." Hotch spoke with Potter to get filled in on the details.

Hotch finished with the husband and reported back to the team. "Her name is Angie Potter, thirty-eight years old, blond, last seen wearing a blue jacket and black pants. Let's spread out and go look for her." The FBI with the local law enforcement headed into the woods.

Hotch lead Morgan and Prentiss up one path. After getting deeper up the wooded path, Morgan called out. "Wait up guys. Did you hear that?" They stopped and looked around. Just then they all heard it. A woman was screaming in the distance. The threesome took off in that direction. Her screams continued to get louder as they got closer. Just then she came running from behind the trees, directly into Morgan. He held onto her arms as she fought him and screamed to let her go.

"It's okay. I'm FBI. It's okay." Morgan told her. She stopped struggling and stared at him trying to process the words he was saying. She had leaves stuck in her pulled out ponytail. She was dirty and her jacket ripped. She gave Morgan a hug and let out a sigh of relief. Then he looked at the blood coming from her cheek. "You're going to be okay. Let us get you back to your husband."

"He was just right here." She pointed behind her. "The guy who grabbed me." I was able to hit him and get away."

Hotch looked at Morgan. "Take her back down, get her checked out. We will see if we can see where he went."

Morgan escorted Angie Potter back down the mountain.

* * *

Prentiss examined snow in front of her. "Look, Hotch. Footprints." They both followed the imprints in the snow. They came to a clearing from out of the woods. An open section that was bare from trees. There were several rocks and boulders at the edge of the cliff that looked out over a canyon. "The prints seem to just walk off the edge." Prentiss observed. She took a couple steps toward the edge to look over at what could be down there. "It's a straight shot down. I don't think he went this way unless he can fly." She continued to look for a way he might have taken to get down from there.

Hotch studied the surrounding area unable to see anyone. But they _were_ being watched. Hotch looked back to Prentiss who was standing on the cliff's edge. The rocks started to crumble underneath her boots.

"Emily!" Hotch yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

Hotch ran up behind Prentiss, grabbed her arm and pulled her just as the edge of the cliff fell into the ravine. They both fell onto the ground with her on top of him. "Are you okay?" They both asked in unison, followed by an awkward laugh.

Eyes peered through the bushes at Prentiss as she fit so well in Hotch's embrace.

Hotch brushed her hair from in front of her face to behind her ear. He stared deeply at, her. "Your eyes are so beautiful."

"Thank you." She replied with a blush.

The two held each other, not getting up from the ground.

Hotch blinked his eyes. "We should get moving. With our luck, Rossi is bound to be here to see us like this any second." He chuckled. The two got up and dusted themselves off. "Before we head down, I think we should take a last look at this area." He suggested.

"I agree." Prentiss added. "I'll go this way and we will meet back here." They both nodded in agreement and headed off in their separate directions.

* * *

Dr. Reid sat at a desk with the victim's files spread out in front of him while on the phone with Garcia. "So, what did you get from the M.E.?" He asked.

"I'm reading it now. Oh, in the most recent victims, ketamine was found in their systems."

"Horse tranquilizers?" Reid questioned. "I guess that makes sense. I was curious how this UnSub would be able to take control of two victims at the same time."

* * *

Prentiss finished her search of the area and went to meet back up with Hotch, but he wasn't there. "Hotch?" She called. She took a few steps in the direction he was headed. "Hotch?" She continued to search. As she pushed through bushes she found him. "Hotch!" She yelled, she ran to his lifeless body. She knelt over him and was able to find a pulse just before she had a sharp pain in her arm. She looked to see someone giving her an injection. At that moment she became weak and passed out, lying right next to Hotch.

* * *

"Garcia." Reid continued. "Can you trace something for me?" Reid asked with a metaphoric light-bulb over his head.

"I'm all yours, Boy Genius." Garcia cleared her search history.

"Look back at least nine months, for women between thirty and forty-five years old who have died, and limit it to this specific area."

"Got it. Good thing this town isn't too populated."

"Okay, how many?"

"I have three."

"Alright. Tell me how they died."

"First one, died in a car accident."

"No, what's next?"

"This one was ruled an accidental drowning, family vacation at the lake."

"No."

"Oh. Hope Douglas. She was murdered during a home invasion and robbery."

Reid's eyes widened knowing they were on to something. "Garcia, was she raped?"

"Yes, and strangled."

"Was she married?"

"Let me see." She typed on her keyboard. "No, but was engaged. Their announcement was in the paper a week before her death... Oh wow." She remarked.

"What?" Reid asked.

"Her fiancé went missing the same day. There was speculation that he had something to do with it. But he had an iron clad alibi. He was giving a lecture in front of two-hundred people at the time of the attack." She vigorously typed on her keyboard. "Okay, here we go. There was another suspect. Her ex-boyfriend. She took a restraining order out against him. But the cops have never questioned him. He moved, no forwarding address. It's like he just vanished."

"Garcia, when was Hope murdered?"

"Six months ago." Her mouth dropped open as she made the connection.

"Then our first victim is either the ex-boyfriend or the fiancé. Call the M.E. and see if she can make a match now. I need to get to the team."

* * *

Hotch started to regain consciousness. The first thing he felt was the intense amount of pain in his arms. He quickly realized that his hands were bound with rope and were chained to the ceiling. He stood on a small, wooden box while balancing on his tip toes.

He was able to see Prentiss, still passed out, sitting in a chair about ten feet in front of him. Her arms hung down, not appearing restrained. His head was in a fog and he was feeling nauseated. Ahead of him, against the wall was a ladder that lead up to double doors in the ceiling. It looked like they were in some type of storm cellar.

"Emily." He called out. "Emily." He tried again. She moaned and moved her head but did not open her eyes. "Emily. Come on, you have to wake up." Hotch urged.

The double doors opened and a man came down the ladder. He walked up behind Prentiss, picked up her hair and smelled it as his eyes met with Hotch.

"Leave her alone." Hotch snarled.

The man walked closer to him. "Or what are you going to do about it?" He charged at Hotch and jabbed him in the stomach. Hotch fell off the box and hung only by his wrists. His legs kicked until he was able to feel the box and centered himself back onto it. Once he was stable, the man punched Hotch in the face over and over again while shouting. "You stole her from me!"

* * *

Morgan returned Angie Potter to her husband as a truck drove up to their location. Reid jumped out from the passenger seat. "Hey guys." He rushed to the group.

Rossi turned to the young agent. "Reid, what are you doing up here?"

"I tried calling but there is no signal. But we found out who the UnSub is. His name is Daniel Simmons. His girlfriend left him and got engaged to someone else. Simmons was so upset over this betrayal, he threatened her and her fiancé several times, even in public. It was bad enough that she took out a restraining order against him. Six months ago, he broke into her home, raped and strangled her. He made it look like a robbery gone bad. And then he beat the fiancé to death. He is our first victim. The M.E. confirmed it."

"Okay, Kid. The odds are that the UnSub is this guy, Simmons, but what other information do you have to point to him to say that you know for sure." Morgan questioned.

"Garcia did a full background check. He spent several years working as a nature survivalist, it would be completely reasonable for him to have been living in these woods for the past six months without being seen and able to endure."

Morgan looked to Rossi. "We need to go get Hotch and Emily."

"Where are they?" Reid asked.

"They are up the mountain looking for the man that attacked Angie Potter." Rossi explained. "Is there anything else?" He asked Reid.

"Well, with the last two victims, the M.E. found ketamine in their systems."

The team started back up the mountain with Morgan leading them to where he left Hotch and Prentiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Hotch spit out his blood onto the ground and refocused his attention onto Simmons as he slapped Prentiss' face to wake her up. Her eyes blew open seeing this stranger in front of her, she then saw her boss strung up. "Hotch!" She shouted.

Simmons held her chin in his hand. "Don't talk to him. Talk to me!"

She tried to strike him but found that her arms weren't able to respond. Then she remembered that she was drugged. "What do you want?" She asked, noticing a hunting knife sitting on the table.

"I want what any man wants. A loving woman. A happy home… a future together. But you won't give that to me, Hope. You cheated on me with him!" He pointed at Hotch.

"I am not Hope." Prentiss stated. Trying to hold her head up.

"Don't lie to me, Hope! Or bad things will happen."

Prentiss tried her best to keep him calm. "I am not lying. I promise. My name is Emily. I am not Hope."

Simmons' blood boiled. "I said don't lie to me!" He stepped over to Hotch and punched him repeatedly.

"Stop!" Prentiss yelled. "I'm sorry! I'm Hope!"

Simmons stopped and turned to her. "Hope?" He asked with a look of desperation.

"Yes, it's me." She then looked at Hotch who was in an extreme amount of pain but did his best not to show it.

"Hope, why did you leave me?"

Prentiss tried to think quickly for how to respond. "I was stupid. But I am here now. I made a mistake. Can we move on? Together?"

"Yes, I forgive you. As long as you promise to be mine forever."

"Of course I do. You know I do."

Simmons left Hotch and approached Prentiss. He leaned over and kissed her. Hotch watch as she kissed him back. He closed his eyes not wanting to see it. "I have an idea. Let's make love in front of your now ex-boyfriend."

"Baby, as good of a plan as that is, I think we should just let him go. After all, he doesn't matter anymore. Then we will get to be our happy family. I don't want to be reminded of the mistake that I made."

Simmons turned to see that Hotch was barely able to stay awake. He then turned back to see Prentiss trying to reach for the knife. He became outraged and hit her repeatedly.

Hotch tried to break free from his chains to no avail. Simmons hit her hard enough that she was knocked onto the floor. She laid on the ground and after attempting to lift herself up, she wasn't able to and collapsed back on the floor.

Simmons stood over her and squeezed her cheeks to make sure she was looking at him. "You know what, Hope? This is the part where I make you prove your love to me, one way or another." He bent over her and ripped her shirt open making buttons fly across the room. He removed his belt and swatted her across her face breaking open her lip.

Hotch continued to rattle his chains trying to break free. "Get off of her!" He yelled as Simmons was groping her. Prentiss closed her eyes and turned her head away from Hotch.

Simmons unzipped her pants then untucked his shirt while standing up. As he was unzipping his pants, Prentiss used all of her energy and kneed him in his groin. He grabbed himself and fell over. While still lying on the ground, she kicked him in the head repeatedly until he stopped moving.

She pulled herself up and grabbed the knife from the table. She took a deep breath and stepped onto the box where Hotch was standing and reached up to the ropes around his wrists and cut as best as she could.

As his arms dropped, she did her best to support him and then step down from the box. He wasn't able to support himself any further and fell to the ground. She got down onto the floor next to him, where she lifted his upper body and tenderly placed him in her lap.

He looked up at her, only being able to open one eye. He cupped her face. "I'm sorry, Emily. I don't know what I would have done if he hurt you in that way. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

She looked down at him while running her fingers through his hair. "There is nothing you should feel guilty about. I'm okay." She smiled at him through her split lip.

Hotch started to cough and blood dripped out of his mouth.

"We need to get help." Prentiss gently laid him back on the ground so she could stand up. "Are you able to climb the ladder?"

Hotch tried to lift himself but failed. "I don't think I can. You need to go. I will be okay."

Prentiss looked down at her open shirt and was able to latch the sole remaining button on her shirt. She went to the ladder and started to climb. Once at the top she pushed open the doors. She had to pause keep her balance. She was feeling the side effects of the drugs and was dizzy. She knew she needed to get help for Hotch.

Prentiss forced herself to embark through the snow attempting to find the trail. She stopped to keep herself steady, feeling lethargic. That's when she heard Morgan's voice. "Emily?" She headed in that direction. But she couldn't take it anymore and collapsed. She laid in the snow looking up at the trees.

"I got her!" Rossi yelled. "She's over here."

The team all gathered around her. They noticed that her shirt was ripped and pants undone. Rossi immediately removed his jacket to cover her. He looked into her eyes. "Emily? Can you hear me?"

"Hotch." She replied.

"Emily, where is Hotch?"

She lifted her arm and pointed in the direction she came from. Morgan, JJ and Reid took off to find their boss. They made their way to the opened doors. Morgan got on his knees and dipped his head into the cavern shinning his flashlight down over the unconscious Simmons then moved it over to see Hotch.

Morgan dropped into the cellar and ran to him. "Hotch. Can you hear me?"

Hotch moaned. "Emily."

"We have her, don't worry. Morgan tried to assure him.

Hotch continued to talk in his delirious state. "Emily, I'm sorry."

Reid turned to JJ. "Sorry for what?"

Morgan faced his teammates. "Well, her shirt was ripped open. Do you think?" He was unable to say the rest of what was going on in his head.

"Oh god, I hope not." JJ voiced.


	10. Chapter 10

JJ walked into the hospital waiting room with her cell phone to her ear. She met eyes with Reid who shook his head. "No, we still don't have an update." She informed Garcia. "Yes, I will tell you as soon as I know." JJ hung up the phone and sat down next to him. She reached over and grabbed his hand.

After a few minutes, a doctor walked into the waiting room. "Are you the FBI Agents?" The four agents stood to hear the outcome of their friends.

"First off," the doctor started, "they will be just fine after some healing. Agent Hotchner got the worst of it. He has some fractured ribs and required some stiches above his eye. They both took quite a beating. We were also able to confirm that they both had ketamine in their systems, which will wear off in time. They will feel lethargic and in a daze for the next couple of days." He glanced at the team members. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"That's it?" JJ asked still holding Reid's hand.

"Were you expecting different results?" The doctor looked confused.

"It's just when we found her, she… her clothes…"

"Oh, I am sorry. There were no signs of sexual assault on Agent Prentiss."

The group let out a massive sigh of relief. The doctor shook their hands and departed.

"I need to call Garcia." JJ said taking out her phone from her pocket. She looked up to her friend. "Thank you, Spence."

"Your welcome." He answered quickly. "For what?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She smiled. "Just for being you." JJ gave him a hug. "Okay, I need to tell Garcia."

* * *

Prentiss gasped and shot up in bed as she woke up. Morgan jumped up from his chair. "Hey, you're okay. You're in the hospital." He said as he rushed to her side.

She started to calm down as she noticed the IV in her wrist and the hospital gown.

"How do you feel?"

"Well, I was drugged, beaten, and almost raped. So, you know, just another day at the office." She winced as she tried to sit up.

"Take it easy." Morgan urged. "The doctor said it will take some time to heal and feel better."

"I will need to be dead three days to feel better."

Morgan let out a chuckle. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Where's Hotch?"

Morgan pointed to the hanging curtain that was separating the hospital room in two.

"Is he okay?"

"He has a couple of fractured ribs and he's pretty banged up, but he will be just fine after a few days." He refocused on her. "Do you need anything?"

"No… I'm good." She reassured him while touching his hand. "Thank you for being here."

He smiled. "Anytime, Emily. I'm going to let you get some rest. I will be back to check on you later."

Prentiss waited until Morgan left the room. She pulled back the blankets and pushed herself to put her legs onto the side of the bed. As she edged herself off and felt the floor beneath her feet she held onto the bed to keep herself steady. "Okay, Emily, you can do this." She grabbed the pole holding her saline drip and held onto that as she took a few steps toward the curtain. She pulled it back to reveal Hotch lying in bed, unconscious. She forced herself to take a few more steps closer to him.

She softly touched his swollen face. She then grabbed onto his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Hotch, can you hear me? Hotch? You need to wake up." She waited but he didn't respond. Feeling weaker, she decided to go back to her bed.

Prentiss carefully made it back and covered herself back up with the blankets. She was dizzy and closed her eyes. She fell back asleep without even trying.

* * *

"Emily!" Hotch shouted, waking her up. Without feeling any pain, she rushed to his side. She grabbed his hand and put her hand on his face. He was staring at the ceiling. She kept focusing on his eyes trying to get him to see her.

"Hotch, I am right here. Hotch. Can you feel me squeezing your hand?"

"Yes." He muttered. He then looked at her big brown eyes looking back at her. "Emily?"

"Yes." She said with a beaming smile. "I am right here."

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "I am so glad you are okay. I am so sorry."

"Sorry?" She questioned. "There is nothing for you to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong." She leaned into him and rested her head against his. He put his hand on her shoulder as they both tried to embrace.

Rossi cleared his throat.

Prentiss stood up and turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"I can come back later if this is a bad time."

Hotch looked at his friend. "Dave, come in."

"Morgan mentioned that you were awake, so I thought I would come and check on you both. Although, by the looks of things, I would say that you are both doing just fine."


	11. Chapter 11

Hotch leaned forward on his couch as he played solitaire on the coffee table. His face was no longer swollen but his skin color had started to turn yellow-green as the bruises were healing.

He looked toward the door as someone was knocking. He placed the rest of the deck down on the table. He looked through the peep hole and let out a chuckle. He opened the door to Prentiss holding a Glenfiddich bottle in front of her face.

"I thought you might need a prescription refill."

He saw the bottle had been opened and a few ounces short. "I see you have already started without me."

"Well, actually this is the bottle you brought to my hotel room that we started drinking together."

Hotch went into the kitchen and grabbed two tumblers and brought them back to Prentiss, where she poured the scotch. Hotch then sat down on the couch. "Let me ask you something."

"Shoot." She sat next to him, taking a drink.

"How's your memory from that night? I am only getting bits and pieces."

"I'm a little fuzzy, myself. I remember getting smacked around a lot and then passing out in the snow." She picked up the stack of cards, as she did her best to change the subject. "Solitaire, huh? I guess it's difficult to play poker by yourself."

"There's always blackjack." He countered.

"No, blackjack isn't your game. You need something that can be challenging."

He smirked knowing that she correctly profiled him. She gathered the rest of the cards of the deck, straightened them and began to bridge shuffle.

Hotch looked impressed. "You don't mess around."

"I have won a few jackpots in my time." She dealt the cards.

"What are the stakes?" He fanned out his cards.

"The loser of each hand has to take a shot."

"You better pour yourself another drink." He said confidently. "Two cards." He placed his discards face down on the table. Prentiss issued him two new cards.

"I'll take two as well." And gave herself two.

"I call."

Prentiss laid down her cards. "Small straight, six card high."

Hotch grinned behind his cards. "Flush, spades."

"Damn." She threw down her cards and took a drink. She reached into her pocket to pull out her ringing phone. "Hello? Oh, no. I can't, I'm busy right now. Okay. I'll see you later." She hung up her phone and set it down on the table. "Sorry about that. JJ was asking about lunch."

"You can go if you want to. Don't let me keep you."

"What, are you kidding? I am going to beat the pants off of you!" She shuffled and dealt a new hand.

"Three cards." Hotch placed them on the table and picked up the new ones.

"And I take two." She glanced at the cards. "Ha! Two pair; Jacks and sevens."

"I'm sorry." He smirked. "Full house; Kings over nines."

"You're killing me." She gulped down another shot. She poured herself more and splashed some onto the table. "Oh, sorry." She got up to grab a napkin."

"Your phone is ringing." He called to her, looking at her vibrating cell phone. He then noticed the caller ID said Rape Crisis Center. A million thoughts ran through his mind. He remembered brief glimpses of Simmons on top of her and her ripped clothes. He shut his eyes as he imagined the worst.

She returned, saw who was calling and pressed the ignore button.

"Did you want to get that?"

"It's not important; I can deal with it later." She wiped up the spilled liquor. "Okay, back to the game." She shuffled and dealt. After drawing new cards she laid hers down on the table, fanned out. "Queen high straight."

"You got me!" He turned over his cards and took a drink.

As the game continued, the scotch level got lower and lower.

Prentiss studied her cards. "I can't tell you how happy I am to be done with all that snow."

"Yes. The only time I want to be in snow like that is when I'm skiing."

"You like to ski?"

"I love it. But I haven't found the time to do it for a while."

"Oh, I know this great place in Salzburg. We should go."

"Salzburg... Austria?" Hotch was stunned.

"Yeah, it will be fun. They have beer steins there the size of your head. There is this beautiful lodge where there are always people signing and a fireplace large enough to stand it. Oh, and don't even get me started on the food." Prentiss spoke with such excitement.

Hotch laughed. "So when do you have the time to ski?"

"Well, let's go and you will find out." She placed her cards down on the table. "King high straight."

"I'll tell you what. Jack is planning on going to camp for a couple of weeks. If we are able to get time off then, let's go."

"That's great! You will have the time of your life!"


	12. Chapter 12

Hotch stepped off the elevator at the sixth floor and walked toward his office. The team was gathered at the desks in the bullpen.

"Welcome back, Boss Man." Morgan said looking up to Hotch as he walked by.

"Thanks, it's good to be back." He went into his office, dropped his briefcase on his chair and started to pull out files.

Garcia scurried down the corridor with a folder in her hand and went directly into Hotch's office. "Sir. Sir. Sir."

He looked up and smiled. "Hello, Garcia."

"Oh, I'm so happy to have you back." She gave him a hug as he let out a wince. "Oh, I'm sorry." She took a step back and handed him the case file folder.

"It's okay. My ribs are still healing."

"I'm sorry to do this at your first second back in the office, but we have a case and it's a weird one."

"Thank you, Garcia. Gather the team in ten minutes."

"No problem. And I am so glad you are back." Garcia headed out of the office and crossed paths with Rossi as he was heading in.

Hotch stood behind his desk reading the new case file from Garcia.

"I thought I heard the papers rustling in here."

"Hello, Dave."

"You're looking pretty good." He pointed to Hotch's face where the bruises were healing. "I thought I might have to start calling you Joe Lewis."

"No, not this time." Hotch smiled.

"Did Garcia drop off a new case?"

"Yes, we are going to have to head out today. I will brief everyone in ten."

"So, should we just save time and book one room for you and Emily since that's where you two will most likely end up?" Rossi quipped.

* * *

The team filtered their way into the conference room with Hotch last to enter. "Okay, let's get started." He sat down.

Garcia stood up with the TV remote in hand. "Okay, my Darlings. I have a kind of creepy one for you. Three weeks ago, Amber Carmichael was found dead in her hotel room at Harrah's in Las Vegas." Garcia then changed the picture to show a deceased woman wearing clown make-up.

Morgan looked confused. "Does she do children's parties or something?"

"No." Garcia responded. "She's an investment banker." She then put up a picture of a man. "This is Richard Hamilton. He was found, also in clown make-up, but at the Rio hotel. And just a few days ago, Jennifer Green was found at the Flamingo. The difference with her was she was also dressed as a clown from the large red shoes to the water shooting flower on her lapel.

"How are they being killed?" Rossi asked

"Nitrous oxide."

"Laughing gas. How fitting." Rossi said sarcastically.

"I spoke with the Metro Police down there and they really want our help." Garcia urged.

Hotch closed the case file. "Wheels up in thirty."

* * *

The team all made their way onto the plane. Hotch came onboard and sat across from Prentiss, next to Rossi. "Alright, what do we have?"

JJ looked up from the file. "The three victims were killed at three different hotels. The reports show that there was no forced entry but that a master key was used to gain access to each unit.

"So that must mean the victims didn't invite the UnSub in." Morgan observed.

"Reid?" Hotch cued the young agent.

"Ninety-eight percent of the hotels in the Las Vegas area use electronic key cards, at least all the major hotel and casinos do. SecureLock is the leading locking company to provide hotel electronic locks in the country. Most of Nevada would use them. It's also a fairly hackable system if you know how to do it."

"How would someone be able to hack the system?" Hotch asked.

"One way is to have a handheld device that can be programmed as a key and gain access to a room. The other is to create a key with an encoder. It's pretty expensive equipment. But of course this is all dependent on the UnSub having access to the program specific to each hotel." Reid started to flip through the case files. "Wait a second."

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"I am looking at the hotels where all these cases happened. Garcia." He called out to her as she was connected through video chat on the laptop. "I need you to check something for me. The three hotels, Harrahs, Rio and Flamingo. Are those all run by the same corporation?"

"You're right, as usual. They are owned by the Caesars Corporation.

"That can't be a coincidence." Morgan observed.

"Garcia. Look up anyone who could have access to these encoders. New purchases, or ones reported stolen." Hotch added.

Prentiss looked over the file. "It doesn't look like any of these people have anything in common. They're from different states, in different careers. So I'm not seeing any connection here."

"Except they all traveled alone." Rossi noted.

"Garcia." Hotch spoke up. "Also look for anything connecting these people. We need to find out how he choose his victims."

"Why clowns?" JJ asked.

"The perception of clowns has changed over the years." Reid pointed out. "They once only symbolized happiness and fun. It was in the forty's that Red Skelton popularized the _hobo clown _with his character Freddie the Freeloader. It wasn't really until the past forty or so years that clowns became symbols of evil and creepiness."

"I can understand why." Prentiss said with a shudder.

"Coulrophobia is actually quite common." Reid stated.

"Coulro-what?" Prentiss asked.

"The fear of clowns."

"There is actually a term for it?" Morgan questioned.

"Yes. The phobia actually increased exponentially after Steven King's 'It' came out, where the villain was a murderous clown by the name of Pennywise."

"Okay, we get it." Rossi interjected. "People don't like clowns."

"Well, I hope that we will be able to take some time to play some blackjack before we head home." Morgan changed the subject. "Emily, You going to join me?"

"She prefers poker." Hotch stated, not lifting his eyes from the casefile.

Morgan glanced at Hotch then back to Prentiss who shrugged her shoulders. "It's true." She smirked.

"This… right here." Morgan pointed his finger back and forth at Hotch and Prentiss. "I don't like it." He laughed. "I can't quite put my finger on it… but I don't like it." Still smiling.

Prentiss and Hotch looked across at each other and smirked.

"Actually, Emily is a very good poker player." Reid offered his opinion. "A lot of poker is just reading people's tells. And who better than a profiler?"

Prentiss looked at Hotch and remembered when they were playing poker.

_Hotch was sitting holding his cards in his hand wearing only his boxer shorts. "You could at least let me wear my tie. I feel naked without it."_

_ Prentiss' shoes and socks were lying on the ground and her shirt was hanging over the back end of the couch. "You know the rules, you can only take off clothing, and you can't put more on." _

_ "How did we get to this anyway?" Hotch put down his discards._

_ "As I recall, you wanted to raise the stakes." She smirked._

_"You tricked me! You are a card shark and was waiting before you attacked!" He picked up his new cards and looked at his hand. _

_ "I told you I was going to beat the pants off of you… and it looks like I was right." She bit her lip as she smiled. "And in more ways than one."_

_ "What does that mean?"_

_ "Royal flush." She fanned her cards out in front of him. _

_ Hotch looked dumfounded, with only his boxers left on._

_ "Come on… pay up!"_

Prentiss leaned back in her chair with a smile plastered on her face as she looked over the file.

Morgan looked at her for a moment. "Hey, what are you grinning at?"

She looked up at Morgan, at Hotch, then back to Morgan. "Oh, nothing. Just remembered something that happened the other day." She looked back at Hotch and the two of them shared a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Hotch led the team into the Metropolitan Police Department where he met with Lt. Beatty. They made their introductions and moved into a conference room where the victims' pictures were already set up on a board.

"JJ, Reid." Hotch started. "Go to the coroner's office and get information on our victims, see if there is any possible link. Morgan, go to the Rio, Rossi to the Flamingo and Prentiss to Harrahs. Find out what you can about how the victims were found and who would have access to their master keys. I'll talk to the victim's families."

* * *

Hotch walked out of the room after speaking with the families to see Prentiss walking back into the precinct chatting with an officer. This time he wanted to make sure he could overhear their conversation. He walked, holding a casefile, closer toward them to be in earshot.

"Thanks again for your help, officer… Kirk" Prentiss said while reading his nametag.

"Yes, Kirk. As in _Captain Kirk_." He said with a sly smile.

Hotch rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be able to remember that." Prentiss smiled.

"So let me know if I can help you with anything else."

"Thanks. I'll let you know." Prentiss walked toward Hotch. "Didn't get much from Harrahs. Other than the victim, the room wasn't disturbed. I also got a list of all the employees with access to master keys. I already sent it to Garcia."

"Okay." Hotch returned to business as usual.

* * *

After a long, hard day of working the case, Hotch walked into his hotel room, tossed his jacket onto the bed, loosened his tie and poured himself a drink. A knock came at the door and went to open it.

Prentiss stood in the hallway. "I want you to do me a favor."

"Of course."

"I want you to put on a new suit and be at my door in ten minutes. Okay?"

"Okay." He was intrigued.

She smiled and went to her room. Hotch went to the closet where he had already unpacked, ironed and hung his shirts. He picked out a fresh suit, shirt and tie and quickly got ready. He checked his watch, finished his drink and went to Prentiss' room.

He stood in front of her door and knocked. He adjusted his tie knot before she opened the door.

"Wow." He blurted out looking at the off the shoulder, slender fitting, burgundy cocktail dress. She was wearing black heels that matched the clutch in her hand. Her hair was loosely pulled back into a twist allowing loose hair to frame her face. "You look… incredible." Hotch's mouth hung open.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"For our Vegas adventure."

"I guess so." He chuckled. He took her arm into his and they walked to the elevators.

They made their way through the casino floor as Prentiss directed where they were going. They headed past the craps tables and didn't notice Rossi watching them. He smiled at the sight of his friends having a good time.

They walked into a dimly lit lounge where a jazz trio was playing on a small stage. Then were shown to a booth in the back of the room which was very secluded.

"I thought we would start off our night slowly, relaxing from our busy day." She suggested.

"Sounds like a good start to me." He smiled.

After a few minutes, the waiter came to the table presenting a bottle of wine. "Our finest bottle of cabernet sauvignon."

They both looked genuinely surprised. "We didn't order this." Hotch announced.

The waiter unscrewed the cork. "No, sir. It is gratis." He poured them each a glass and left the bottle on the table. He then left the couple and went back to the bar as Rossi walked away back toward the craps tables.

Hotch and Prentiss looked at each other while holding their glasses. "Well," Prentiss smirked, "here's to complimentary wine." They clinked their glasses and took a drink. "Oh that's wonderful." She said enjoying the glorious flavor.

After an hour, the bottle was empty and the trio finished their last song. Everyone clapped showing their appreciation. Hotch turned to his date. "So, where are we off to now?"

"You'll see." She grabbed his hand and the both slid out of the booth and left the lounge. They walked toward the other side of the casino floor. There was live music getting louder and louder as they got closer. They came upon a house band playing cover songs. After making a stop at the bar first, they ended up on the dance floor swaying to a slow song.

He looked deeply into her eyes. "You know you sure do have a way of pushing my buttons."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Like earlier today when you were talking with that one officer. He was obviously flirting with you and you were flirting back."

"Aaron Hotchner, you weren't jealous, were you?" She teased.

"And what if I was?"

"There is nothing wrong with that. But the only thing is that I am not really flirting back. Sometimes it's just easier to be nice then blow them off and then it becomes uncomfortable working with them for the rest of the case."

"I guess I can understand that." He cocked his head to the side. "So there is nothing wrong with me being jealous? What do you mean by that?"

"It means that I like that you were jealous."

They stopped dancing and stood still in the center of the dancefloor, surrounded by other couples. He put his hand on her cheek, leaned in and the two shared their first kiss.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to do that." Prentiss snickered.

They both laughed and continued to dance together. Their evening was just beginning.

As the night went on, they toured the cultures and intimacy that the Las Vegas Strip had to offer, they were armed with plenty of adult beverages and laughter. They experienced the Strip in a whirlwind, not sure what casino they were at, at any given time.

They walked down the sidewalk in front of the Bellagio. Large trees on one side of the sidewalk and a small brick wall on the other. The atmosphere was romantic and peaceful. They walked to one of the semicircle balconies over the water in front of the hotel. Right then, music started to play and water was shooting into the air a hundred feet high as it was choreographed to the music where they shared another kiss.

* * *

As Prentiss slept, she turned in bed and her arm went around Hotch. He moved his hand down her bare back and back up again. He opened his eyes to Prentiss sleeping in front of him. _Drunk sleeping again? _He thought to himself. He lifted up the blankets, having a déjà vu moment. However this time was different. She only had her panties on and no shirt. He looked down at himself who was wearing his boxers. _Ut oh_. He had no memory of how they got there. He slipped out of bed, trying not to wake her and started to get dressed.

"What time is it?" Prentiss asked while stretching.

"Close to six. We should be getting ready."

Prentiss sat up, exposing her chest. She quickly pulled back up the blankets to cover herself. Hotch became uncomfortable and searched for the dress she was wearing, picked it up and threw it to her. He then went into the bathroom to give her privacy.

She slipped back on her dress and stood outside the bathroom door. "I'm going back to my room to get ready. I will see you in a little bit."

"Okay." He called back. Once he heard the door closed, he came out of the bathroom. He then started to gather the paperwork on the coffee able to put into his briefcase. He picked up a paper he didn't recognize and read "Certificate of Marriage."


	14. Chapter 14

Hotch sat on the edge of the bed with the marriage certificate in his hand. He looked at his and Emily's signatures, he knew that this is real. _How could we have gotten married and not remember? Wait, what if she remembers. Oh, what are we going to do? _He went it over and over in his mind.

Prentiss buttoned her shirt then took some Tylenol to help with her headache. She walked out of her room, down the hall and into the elevator. After pressing the "C" button for the casino floor, a hand shot in to prevent the doors from closing. In stepped Hotch. They're eyes met as he stood on the opposite side of the car from her. "I don't even know where to start." He confessed.

"Me neither." She gave an embarrassed smile.

The door opened, Hotch and Prentiss walked out from the elevator separately. Rossi noticed the distance between the two and approached Hotch. "Everything okay?"

"Yes." Hotch said sharply and walked past him.

* * *

While the team was busy at the police station working on the present case, Hotch couldn't keep focused. He looked over at Prentiss as she was talking with JJ about the case.

"Aaron!" Rossi said sharply.

Hotch looked back to Rossi. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I called your name three times. You seem to be distracted by something. Too much wine last night?"

"Yes, I guess I am a little distracted." Hotch admitted. "Wait, how did you know I was drinking wine?"

"Oh, you just look like you have a wine hangover, trust me, I've had plenty of those. Like I've told you, life is short, you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Dave." Hotch patted him on the shoulder as he walked toward Reid, who was alone working on the map of the area.

"Reid." Hotch pulled him aside. "Isn't it against the law for people to get married while inebriated in Las Vegas?"

"Yes, that is true, but there aren't a lot of places that are going to make sure that people are sober first. Besides there are many people who can pass as coherent. All a couple needs is to purchase a marriage license. There is no waiting period or blood tests in this state." He looked confused. "Do you think the victims could have gotten married while they were here?"

"Anything is possible… but it was out of curiosity." He started to walk away but stopped and turned back to Reid. "Would the couples be eligible for annulment?"

"Yes, even if they consummated the marriage, they can technically claim intoxication as a cause."

"Okay, thanks."

"Would you want me to have Garcia run a check on them to see if any of the victims purchased marriage licenses?" Reid tried to be helpful.

"Not at this time. And let's just keep this between us for right now." Hotch walked behind Prentiss and leaned into her. "Emily, can I see you for a moment?"

"Uh, yeah, of course." The two walked together into an empty office and he shut the door. He stared at her, unknowing what to say... where to start.

"Hotch, what is it? Look, if this is about what happened last night, I thought that was what we both wanted."

"What part are you talking about, exactly?" He asked, probing.

"Us kissing." She blushed, "I mean, you did get a little handsy while we were sleeping, but that's understandable." She grinned.

"Emily." Hotch stared at her. "We got married."

She chortled. "Yeah, that's pretty funny. _Married in Vegas_." Hotch's expression didn't waiver. "This is a joke, right?" She stood upright. "Hotch, this isn't funny." She scolded.

"I am not kidding. I found the marriage certificate in my hotel room."

"Wait, what?" She stood in shock.

Morgan popped his head into the doorway after opening the closed door. "Sorry to interrupt. But we have a new victim."

"Okay, we will be right there." He told Morgan as the door closed behind him. He turned his focus back to Prentiss. "Emily, I have no recollection of us getting married last night."

"Neither do I. I am not even sure how we got back to the hotel."

"Okay, well we will have to put this aside for now and work on the case. We can talk about this more tonight." The two agreed and returned to the rest of the team.

* * *

The BAU entered the room at Caesars Palace where the latest victim was discovered.

"Whoa." Morgan remarked. "This is a lot different than just a little clown make-up."

As the team looked around the room they noticed that it was set up like a kid's birthday party. There were balloons set up all over, a cake, streamers and confetti. The male victim laid on the ground in a complete clown costume, wig and make-up.

"Baby Girl, you're on speaker." Morgan answered his phone.

"Okay, I heard back from the lab about some very interesting things. The clown make-up this guy used is not the regular kind you pick up at any party store, this is top of the line stuff that professional clowns use. Also, holy _Little Shop of Horrors_, Batman, after the coroner was able to remove the make-up he found residue around the victims' mouths. He said it was a type of glue. We're thinking the mask was glued over the victims' faces when pumping the nitrous oxide so they wouldn't be able to remove it.

Hotch turned to JJ, "Make sure you let the coroner know to look for the same residue with this victim."

"Will do." JJ left with the victim after the bag was zipped up.

"Morgan and I are going to check with the manager, to see who had access to this unit." Rossi announced.

"Good thing, make sure to get Garcia that list of names." Hotch advised.

Reid looked through the personal effects of the victim's suitcase. He brushed his hair behind his ear. "Hotch, it looked like he was here for a bachelor party. Which made me think more about the whole drunken Vegas marriage you were talking to me about."

"You told him?!" Prentiss exclaimed as she walked in from the hallway.

"Of course not!" Hotch announced.

"Told me what?" Reid asked confused.


	15. Chapter 15

Prentiss pulled Hotch aside, away from Reid. "How could you tell him?"

"I told you that I didn't. I was asking him in hypothetical terms if it is legal to get married while intoxicated, also if people did if they would be eligible for an annulment."

Prentiss calmed down… then she scrunched her face. "You want to get an annulment?"

Hotch gave her a look that she completely understood. _Let's not talk about this now_.

Reid stood holding a t-shirt that said 'best man' on it, looked at Hotch and Prentiss. "I'm sorry, is there something that I am supposed to know?"

"No!" Both Hotch and Prentiss sharply responded.

Reid had a confused look plastered on his face, but shrugged it off and continued to look through the victim's belongings.

Rossi and Morgan came back to the room. "We finished speaking with the manager, and we sent the list of names over to Garcia. She is working on matching them with the other casinos to see if there is any connection." Rossi updated.

Morgan looked out the hotel room window onto the hustling Las Vegas Strip. "I still don't get why this UnSub has chosen the city of Las Vegas for his clown parties.

"Technically, we aren't in the city of Las Vegas." Reid announced.

"What?" Morgan questioned.

"Actually, the seven mile stretch commonly known as the Las Vegas Strip isn't even in the city of Las Vegas."

Morgan looked confused. "I don't understand. If we aren't in Vegas, then where are we?"

"We are in Clark County. When the mobsters and entrepreneurs wanted to expand their empires and build more casinos, they didn't want to pay city taxes. So they build them along Highway 91, which is now known as Las Vegas Blvd, which was out of the city. It was the only road that went to Downtown, which is where all the old casinos are located. So as they build, others followed suit and we have the Strip as we know it today. Actually most of the Las Vegas area, isn't even in the city, it is technically in Clark County, too."

Morgan turned to Rossi. "Why do I need to know this? Is there a reason?"

"Until he talks about the old days with Frankie and Dino, I've been phasing him out." Rossi responded.

* * *

Prentiss knocked on Hotch's door. He quickly opened as she came inside. She help up a bottle of scotch. "I figured we could use this."

"That's a safe bet. We need to stay away from wine, that's what got us into this mess."

"Yes, scotch is much safer." She opened the bottle and poured two glasses. "Ok, let me see this thing." He handed her the marriage certificate. She studied it. "Well, these are definitely our signatures." She took a gulp from her glass. "Viva Las Vegas Wedding Chapel?" She raised her eyebrow and looked to Hotch.

"I know. I was thinking the same thing. Funny, I thought I had a dream about Elvis. But now I'm not so sure if it was a dream." Hotch stood up. "Look, this is crazy. I am not the kind of person who gets married after one date."

"Are you saying that I am?" She asked defensively.

"Of course not. Wait, what are we doing?"

"Our first married fight." Prentiss admitted. They both looked at each other and laughed.

Hotch took the paper out of her hand. "I will call my lawyer in the morning, we will get this all situated."

"That's for the best." Prentiss admitted. "I always thought that when I got married, that I would actually do the whole _girl_ thing. You know, the big, white dress, flowers, etc. Not Elvis walking me down the aisle."

Hotch smiled. "I can't wait to see you on that day. I know you will be breathtaking."

* * *

Back at the precinct the team gathered to hear an update from Garcia. "Okay, my pretties. I did not find a direct connection with the victims. However, what I did find was that they were all down on their luck. Meaning, bankrupt, cars repossessed, houses in foreclosure. For all of the victims, except for the 'best man' this was going to be their last _hooray vacation_. Even the best man, used his last bit of borrowed money for this trip."

"So, was this their endgame? Have a last trip in Vegas and then end it all?" JJ asked. "Could they have contacted this UnSub to help them end it all?"

"But why the clown get-up?" Rossi asked.

"Garcia." Hotch spoke up. "Any luck on tracing the costumes the victims were found in?"

"Yes, and no. I did some digging and these outfits, the same as the make-up, are not for the average clown. They were made by a high priced costume maker. I am right now trying to trace who purchased them. The problem is that all the purchases go by their _clown name_ and those aren't exactly on credit card statements."

"Have you tried the clown face registry?" Reid asked. The rest of the team looked at him with eyebrows raised. "It's a real thing. There is a database that registers pictures of professional clowns to ensure that each clown has a face that is unique to them. They would also need to register their clown name. It is an unwritten rule among clowns that one must not copy the face of another. In 1946 a clown in London, Stan Bult, started painting the faces of his colleagues onto eggshells as to, in effect, trademark their identities."

"Okay, Boy Genius, I will look into the registry to track down the infamous Mr. Pizzazz and see if I can find a real person name behind that moniker.

As the members of the team dispatched, Hotch and Prentiss stayed seated at the table. "So, what did your lawyer have to say?" She asked.

Hotch looked around to make sure no one was within earshot. "He said that it wouldn't be a problem. We would both just need to sign some paperwork and it will be finalized by the end of the week."

"So does that mean I can make everyone call me Mrs. Hotchner for the next few days?"

"You better not." He smirked. "I am the exception, of course."

"Hey, you two." Rossi called out. "Are you planning on helping us out over here or do I need to keep you both after class?"

* * *

_**I had to add the Viva Las Vegas Wedding Chapel, because that's where I got married. (No, Elvis didn't walk me down the aisle.)**_

_**And for the Dharma and Greg lovers, I added that small inside joke just for us. :) **_


	16. Chapter 16

JJ, Reid and Morgan had their FBI vests on and followed each other down the hotel hallway with their weapons drawn. JJ pounded on the door. "Mr. Harley! FBI! Open the door!" With no answer, JJ inserted a master key, unlocking the door, followed by Morgan going into the room first.

The team cleared the room, then they gathered, looking at a deceased Mr. Harley, in his full clown costume with a mask on his face connected to a nitrous oxide tank. JJ checked for a pulse. "He's dead." His eyes were wide open as if they were focused on the large bouquet of balloons ahead of him.

Reid bent down alongside the bed to pick up a piece of paper. "Hey guys, I found a note." He stood up. "It says, 'I only wanted to bring people happiness.'"

"Well he had a weird way of showing it." Morgan announced.

* * *

As the team took down the pictures and files and placed them into the evidence boxes the Lt. Beatty stood with his arms on his hips. "I still don't understand what happened here. Why did he do it?"

JJ stepped closer to the Lieutenant. "Well, from what we were able to put together, Nathan Harley worked for the Caesar's corporation as a dealer for twenty years. In his private time, he was a clown. The kind that you could hire for kid's parties and such. He was diagnosed with terminal cancer one month ago and only had a few months to live. With all of his time at the casinos, he would see one down-on-his-luck person after another. He felt, in his own weird way, that he was bringing some happiness into their lives."

"In all my years, this will always be the one that I remember. It was the weirdest, even for Vegas." He then extended his hand to JJ. "Well, I can't thank you enough for all of your help while you were here."

* * *

Reid was on the phone a few feet away from the others, as they were in the casino lobby. He finished his call and returned to the others. "Well, it is all set. I am going to go pick up my mom and we get to spend the day together."

"Oh, that's great, Spence." JJ smiled. "It's been a while since you have really been able to spend some time."

"I know, but since we don't have to be back at Quantico for another day, I thought I would take advantage. We might even spend some time with my dad." Reid smirked, not speaking of the obvious awkwardness of his statement.

"Well kids," Rossi started. "I am going to go check out the Mob Museum and then I heard about this great jazz club. I will meet up with you later." Rossi turned and walked out the door and hailed a taxi.

JJ looked at Morgan. "I guess it's just you and me."

"It's a date." He smiled, extending his arm. "You like blackjack?"

"You know I do."

Morgan stopped and looked around. "Speaking of blackjack, do you know where Emily is?"

"No, I haven't seen her. Or Hotch either."

"Now I wonder where those two ran off to."

* * *

Hotch held Emily's hand as they walked over the replicated bridges at the Venetian. "Okay, I concede. This was a good idea."

"See, I told you. It is probably our last day as a happily married couple. We should see Vegas with our eyes wide open… this time." The two laughed together. She turned to him. "I like this look on you." She fluffed his opened collar. His sleeves were neatly rolled up on his dress shirt. "You don't always have to wear a tie, you know."

"I do when I am working, it's professional."

"Well, it's a good thing that we aren't at work."

The two held each other and kissed as a gondolier was singing and pushing his boat under the bridge they were standing on.

Emily looked up at the imitation sky on the ceiling. "Wow, if I didn't know any better, I would think I was in Italy. But since I've lived there, I can say for certain that this is nothing like it." She chuckled as they continued to walk.

"You should at least give them an 'A' for effort.

"Oh, I do. We're here after all."

Hotch stopped. "Oh, I didn't tell you. I got it fixed. In a few days, you and I will have time off from work, Jack will be at camp and we will be on our way to Austria." He held onto her shoulders. "So, Mrs. Hotchner, would you go to Salzburg for our annulment honeymoon?"

Emily grinned. "I would love to, Mr. Hotchner." They kissed again. "I will probably beat you at skiing, too."

"I'm sorry, but I am not playing _strip skiing_."

"Oh, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Okay, well I ran out into the snow once, naked."

Emily looked shocked. "You did what?"

"I was in college, my friends and I took a trip during winter vacation, and we all had to do it."

"Of course you had to. You had to prove how much of a man you were."

"Exactly. That's what twenty-year-olds do." He smirked.

* * *

A man stood a good distance back from Hotch and Prentiss. He stalked them while they kissed and held onto each other. They were unable to notice him through the throng of tourists walking throughout the casino. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and dialed. "Hello, Tibor. It's me, Boris." He said with a Russian accent. "I found them, just where you thought they would be. Yes, I am following them. I will give you an update later." He placed his phone back into his pocket and continued to trail the couple, making sure to keep out of sight.


	17. Chapter 17

They stood in line waiting for the TSA screening. Hotch leaned into Emily, "I've never been to Austria before, you do speak German, right?"

"Some, but I'm not fluent."

They approached the no-nonsense screener who sharply said, "Next!"

Hotch nudged Emily. "That's you, Mrs. Hotchner." She handed over her passport and boarding card.

The screener eyed the documents. "Mrs. Hotchner? This says Prentiss."

Emily smiled. "Yes, we just got married."

"Then I will need to see your marriage certificate." She said letting out a sigh.

Hotch took a step closer. "Well, actually it's with my attorney, we are getting an annulment."

Emily grinned. "This is our annulment honeymoon."

The screener rolled her eyes. She was tired of having to deal with people wasting her time, not having the proper paperwork. She was about to send them off for additional screening when Hotch and Emily pulled out their FBI badges.

"Would these credentials work?" Emily said sharply.

The screener's eyes widened. "Yes ma'am, those will work just fine." She stamped both their cards and they moved forward through the process.

* * *

They sat in first class, enjoying their complimentary glasses of champagne. Boris was sitting back in coach. He leaned into the narrow walkway to see them clink their flutes together before the flight attendant closed the curtain blocking his view. He would just have to wait for the right opportunity.

After the nearly ten hour flight, they finally landed and were taxing toward the gate. The voice on the intercom first spoke in German, followed by English, giving the standard updates, on the current time, weather conditions and what baggage claim carrousel they should expect their luggage. Hotch squeezed Emily's hand and they smiled at each other. To them, their trip was just about to begin.

They waited their turn to exit the plane and slowly followed the crowd down the jet way into the Airport. They followed the signs to the baggage claim, while Boris kept his distance.

Emily suggested they sit at the small café and had some refreshments, it would be a while before their luggage was removed from the plane. They each ordered a coffee and a small sandwich.

"Shouldn't you call Jessica now that we have landed?" Emily urged.

Hotch took his phone out of his pocket. "Yes, now would be a good time." He got up from the table and walked off to the corner where there was less noise to check in with his sister-in-law and son. After a few minutes, he returned and sat next to Emily. "Jack is really excited, he goes off to camp tomorrow. He had Jessica set up a tent in the middle of her living room so he could practice."

"Oh, that's adorable." She took a sip of her coffee. "So," she hesitantly started, "who did you say you were going on vacation with?"

Hotch looked directly into her eyes. "With you. I have nothing to hide, Emily. Now of course I didn't go into great detail with Jack as to the extent of our relationship, but I did tell him that I was taking this trip with you."

Emily's phone started to vibrate while sitting on the table. Hotch couldn't help but see that the Rape Crisis Center was calling again. She quickly pressed ignore on her phone.

Hotch stared at her. "Don't you think you should answer that?"

Emily looked at her phone. "No, it isn't important."

"You might not think it is important now, but maybe you should talk to someone after what… happened."

Emily's face scrunched being perplexed. "What are you talking about? After what happened?"

Hotch tried to come out with the nicest way to say it, especially while in a public setting. The thought crossed his mind that now might not be the right time. But he already brought up the subject. "After what happened when we were drugged, with what Simmons did to you."

"Hotch, I've been drugged before. You know I was beaten up before, remember Cyrus? Hell, I was branded by Doyle. You seriously think that I need to speak to someone about being smacked around a few times? Besides, you were beaten worse than me."

Hotch replayed his memories in his head. He knew that he saw. Did the drugs make him hallucinate something? "Emily, I saw that Simmons ripped your clothes open and he was on top of you. If this is the wrong time to talk about this, we can do it at another time if you want." He was trying to be considerate.

Emily's face widened. "Oh, god no." She grabbed his hands into hers. "Look at me. Nothing happened. Seriously. Don't get me wrong. He tried, it was clear what his intentions were, but he didn't. I was able to fight him off. And after that was when I cut you down." She tilted her head. "Do you remember that?"

"Vaguely." He then put two and two together and let out a sigh. "So that means that he didn't rape you? Oh that is such a relief. I thought you were avoiding dealing with it and I was trying to give you space and time. Well, now I feel foolish."

She smiled. "I'm happy you're a fool. It shows how much you care."

"So why is the Crisis Center calling you?"

"I help out and volunteer there from time to time. I get automated calls about schedules, that's why I don't need to answer." She smirked at seeing how relieved he was she then took a quick glance at her watch. "I think our bags should be ready, we should head over there."

"Good idea." Hotch said, helping her out of her chair.

They grabbed their carryon bags and headed towards the baggage claim. They walked past a long row of people sitting waiting for their flights. Boris sat reading a newspaper. After his targets walked passed, he folded the paper, put under his arm and followed them.

The couple reached the carrousel, located their bags and started toward the rental cars. "Hold on a second." Hotch stopped in his tracks to pull out his ringing cell phone. "It's Rossi." He said to Emily. "Hello Dave."

"So I hope you are enjoying your vacation."

"I am. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, just a little curious as to why you wouldn't share with me, your friend, the circumstances of your trip."

Hotch smirked. "What circumstances?"

"Well, a little birdie told me that you are not only taking a trip out of the country, but that a certain raven haired FBI Agent was accompanying you."

"Well, I am not sure why I would need to have this approved by you, but yes, Emily and I are in Austria. And tell Garcia to stop tracking my passport stamps." He said with a laugh.

"Just remember that people do crazy things while they are in foreign countries. Be safe, and don't do anything I would do."

"Thanks, Dave." Hotch hung up. Little did Rossi know, that Hotch was already a close second on his wife count.


	18. Chapter 18

Garcia walked into the bullpen with a tray of to-go cups. She walked up to JJ and Reid who were next to each other, talking. "Here you both go." She handed over with a smile.

Morgan came walking toward her. "Oh, coffee, you sure know how to show me a good morning!" He said with a beaming smile.

"Anything for you, hot stuff!"

He looked as she took the last cup for herself. "What nothing for Emily?"

JJ finished taking a drink. "Oh, she took some time off. She won't be in for at least a week."

"You're kidding, right? Rossi told me that Hotch was taking time off, too."

Garcia took a quick drink of her tea. "Ow." She said to herself realizing that it was too hot to drink.

Reid's eyebrow's scrunched together. "So this means we are down two team members this week?"

Morgan turned to JJ. "Where did Emily say where she was going?"

"I am not sure, exactly. She mentioned something about traveling abroad. I figured she was going to see some old friends."

Garcia slowly drank her tea with her eyes darting across the room looking at the walls and ceiling, but not making eye contact with any of them.

Morgan then turned to Garcia. "Okay, what is it? You know something. Tell me what it is?"

"What?" Garcia pretended not to know what he was asking.

"I'm sorry." She said blankly. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Now, I have to go do that thing for that guy and I will see you later." She took off toward her office in a hurry.

Morgan looked at Reid and JJ. "Alright, something is going on here."

* * *

Hotch and Emily stood in line, waiting to get their rental car. "So what do you have planned for us while we are in Vienna?" Hotch asked.

"Well, we are booked here for a few days. I wanted to do some sightseeing, go look at Schönbrunn Palace, maybe to a concert… shopping, depending on the weather, possible go for a picnic on the Danube. Whatever we want. Then we are going to head to Salzburg."

Hotch smiled. "That sounds perfect to me." He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

After they got their paperwork and walked toward the car, Hotch tossed her the keys. "You drive since you know where you're going." He said as he pulled his bag behind him.

She caught the keys and pressed the unlock button on the fob. Emily settled herself into the driver's seat as Hotch slammed the trunk and then got into the passenger side. "I thought we would drive around the city for a bit, first. Get a feel for the area." She suggested.

"Good idea."

They started their journey through Vienna and were stunned by the glorious architecture of the classic buildings. The populated city was a mix of new businesses and Viennese Classic. They drove past fountains, parks and families enjoying the crisp 50 degree weather."

Hotch just continued to stare outside his window. "This is so beautiful, I am so happy you talked me into this."

Emily was looking into the rear-view mirror and then changed lanes for the third time. Hotch picked up on her evasive driving. "What's going on?" He asked, the smile disappeared from his face.

"We have a tail." She said while looking into the mirror. Hotch now looked into the side-view mirror. She noticed that he was watching for the car she was avoiding. "Three cars back, black sedan. He has been following us since we left the airport." She looked up and saw the green turn arrow blinking as it hung over the intersection. "Hang on." She ordered then she slammed on her breaks and cut a hard right. She looked in her mirror and saw the sedan making the turn after her. "Looks like we are going to have to work on losing him."

Emily swerved in and out of the streets, running red lights and doing her best to avoid getting caught stuck behind the buses. Boris was working to keep up, but wasn't expecting her to catch on to him following them. He followed as she turned to the left. As he made the turn the car was gone. He drove past and looked around, her car was nowhere in sight.

Hotch and Emily lifted up their heads after ducking down in their seats. "Looks like he's gone." He said.

"Yeah, I think so." She quickly got out of the car and popped the trunk. "Come on, we gotta go." She started to grab the bags from the trunk.

"What are we doing?" He knew it was right to be hyper vigilant, but he wanted to be included on her plan.

"We are going to leave the car here. Don't worry, I will take care of getting another one. But that means for right now, we need to walk with our bags." She started walking down the side road where she parked the car behind a truck. They made their way onto a main street and walked about half a mile to an outdoor café. "Here, let's sit here for a bit."

A waiter promptly came out to take their order. Emily ordered them each a coffee in German. He left the couple alone. She pulled out her phone, dialed a number and then hung up.

"Who are you calling?" Hotch asked. "A friend of mine. We need to change vehicles. I have no idea what is going on, do you?"

Hotch looked shocked. "Of course not. We are on vacation, after all."

Emily's phone started to ring and she promptly picked it up. "Yes, I have one to burn and I need a replacement." She then gave the address to the café where they were at and spoke in German for the rest of the call." She hung up the phone and looked to Hotch. "Okay, we will have a new car in about twenty minutes. Our rental will be returned."

They sat at the café, trying not to call attention to themselves. They drank their coffee and talked about the options of all the different people who could be after them. But nothing significant stood out in their minds.

A white, two-door sports car peeled down the road and abruptly stopped directly in front of the café. "Well, that must be Horst." Emily said as she stood up. Horst exited the car and the two friends embraced. "This is Aaron Hotchner, and this is a very dear friend of mine, Horst Fiser." She introduced them. "He will be taking care of our car." She handed him the keys and gave details where she left it.

Hotch loaded the bags in the back of their new car and closed the trunk. Emily hugged her friend again as their said their goodbyes. Horst started walking toward their rental car. Emily got into the car. "Okay, let's get to the hotel and get settled. Do you think we should call Garcia?"

"And tell her what?" Hotch asked. "There isn't anything for her to look up. We weren't able to get this guy's license plate, and even if we were, he could have ditched his car too. We will just need to make sure to be on alert."


	19. Chapter 19

Hotch inserted their room key into the lock, pulled it out and opened it after the green light flashed. He walked in and turned on the light, pulling his luggage behind him. Emily followed.

"Wow." She exclaimed as she looked around at the suite. "This is a lot nicer than I thought it would be."

"Only the best for our annulment honeymoon." He smirked.

"I can only imagine what you would do for an actual honeymoon" She went to go check out the bathroom.

"You will in time." He said to himself.

"Whoa, and I thought our room was big." She called as she came back into the room. "Well, if we ever get into a fight, there is more than enough room for one of us in the bathtub." She then focused on the king size bed. "Well, it isn't the first time we shared a bed." She smirked.

"Maybe this time we will actually do something." Emily's face became beet red and she threw a pillow at him. "Okay." He remarked as he caught the pillow. "Let's get settled and changed. I have plans to take you out to dinner."

"And what kind of dinner am I dressing for?"

He picked up a pair of high heeled shoes from her bag. "The kind that you wear these to."

* * *

Hotch escorted Emily into the restaurant with his hand on her lower back. They were both dressed to the nines including the smiles on their faces. He pulled out the seat for Emily then sat down across from her.

She looked down at the table settings. "I could always tell how fancy a place was by how many forks there were out on the table. Looks like this place will require a credit check before you order."

Hotch couldn't help but let a laugh slip out. He smiled at her as she read the menu. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, until his phone started to ring.

Emily sighed. "If that is Rossi, tell him that I am going to personally strangle him if he doesn't leave us alone."

Hotch looked concerned. "No, it is the camp that Jack is at." He accepted the call and put the phone to his ear. "Hello? Jack, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He made eye contact with Emily. With only a look he let her know that he was sorry.

Emily watched as Hotch listened to his son. She could just imagine how his heart was breaking being away from him and not being there to come when he needed him. _Hotch is such a great father, raising Jack on his own. And he is such a well-adjusted kid, after everything that happened. No one could ever take the place of Haley. But wait, what am I doing? If Hotch and I get serious, there is more to think about than just us. There is Jack._

"I am sorry, Jack. I can't come and pick you up. Yes. I know that you are homesick, but look, you wanted to go on this trip. You begged me every day until I said yes. Now I will make you a deal. You do the best that you can to have a good time, and the next time that I take time off of work we will go on a camping trip together. Do we have a plan? Good." Hotch smiled. "Call your Aunt Jessica back and let her know that you are okay. I love you." He hung up the phone.

"What happened?"

"He just missed being at home. He even called Jessica crying. Which I should let her know that I spoke with him." Hotch pulled out his phone and quickly sent her a text. He looked back up at Emily. "I am sorry."

"Don't apologize. Jack is the most important thing in your life. And nothing is going to change that. I don't expect anything to change that." She tried to reassure him that whatever happens between them that she knows that he is a father first.

Hotch understood what she was trying to convey. "I appreciate you saying that."

They were interrupted by the waiter who came to take their order. Shortly after, he returned with two tumblers of scotch for the couple.

Hotch took a drink then looked at Emily. "So, we have slept together three times, if you include the cabin, and got married while intoxicated in Las Vegas and now we are sharing a hotel room in Vienna. I was just curious as to when we were going to start dating."

Emily blurted out a belly laugh. "Yeah, I guess that's true. The metaphoric 'where is this relationship going' speech?"

"Yes, just we tend to do things backwards." He reached across the table and took her hand in his. "Emily, I do intend to see where this is going and I hope that you feel the same way."

"I do too." She squeezed his hand.

* * *

Somewhere in Austria, Boris took out his cellphone and dialed. "Hello, Tibor, It's me. I am sorry, I lost them. They realized that I was following them and I couldn't keep up. They came to this city for a reason, I will find them again. You will get your revenge."

* * *

The couple walked along the Danube and watched the boats float by and the lights flicker on the water. Emily gripped her coat closed under her chin and with the other hand she held onto Hotch.

He noticed that she was getting colder. "We will be at the hotel soon."

"Oh, I'm okay. I am actually enjoying this." They could hear their footsteps as they walked down the path. "It's funny. Whenever I am here in this city, Billy Joel always plays in my head."

Hotch looked puzzled.

"You know, his song, Vienna? It doesn't really have anything to do with the city and it's such a sad song. But I can't help it, every time."

Hotch stopped and turned to her. "That's what I love about you. It's the simple things that you notice or think of that make a moment… _a moment_."

* * *

Back at the BAU, Rossi walked into Garcia's office. "Knock knock." He announced as he came in. "I was just checking on that little project I have you doing."

"Yes." She frantically started typing away. "I found out what hotel they are booked at, and by tracing Hotch's credit card purchases, I see that they just finished dinner." She then turned to Rossi. "Are you sure about this? I feel guilty going through their personal lives."

"Just remember, we are doing this for a good cause. You want Hotch to be happy, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, we are helping both of them to be happy. Besides, if he says anything about this to you, you tell him that you were under strict orders from me, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled then turned back around to her computer.

* * *

Hotch opened the main door to the hotel entrance for Emily. They walked down the long hallway toward their hotel room. As the door opened they both instantly saw the flickers from candles that were glowing all around the room. Rose petals lead from the entrance and into a heart on the duvet cover. A bottle of champagne was chilling in a silver bucket with two flutes waiting to be filled.

Emily stood in awe as she looked at all the elegance. "Hotch. I can't believe it. How did you do all this?"

Hotch's eyes were wide opened. "I didn't do this, I thought you did."

Emily walked closer to the champagne bucket. "Wait, looks like there is a card." She opened the envelope and read, "Enjoy your trip, especially when amore is in the air. Rossi."


	20. Chapter 20

**The following content may not be suitable for some audiences.**

**Parental discretion is advised.**

**(So keep your kids out of the room while reading.)**

Hotch put his serious face back on. "Dave? Did all this?"

"I guess so." Emily smiled. "Did you tell him where we were staying?"

"No, I didn't." He looked upset.

"Then how did he?"

Hotch stared at her. "Garcia."

She nodded. "Of course. She would be able to track where we were through our credit cards."

He put his room key back in his wallet and irately threw it on the bed.

Emily's face dropped. "What's wrong?"

"This is a complete invasion of my privacy… of _our_ privacy."

She took a step towards him. "Hotch, you need to see this for what it is, a sweet gesture from our friends."

"This is only the tip of the iceberg. What if they found out about our marriage? That would be completely crossing the line."

Emily became angry. "Are you embarrassed? Ashamed of us being together?" She asked, obviously hurt.

"Of course I'm not." He tried to calm down.

"Our friends tried to do something romantic for us! The least you could do is be appreciative."

Hotch grabbed her arm. "I don't need their help. I can be romantic all on my own." He pulled her toward him. Her hand rested on his chest. He wrapped his other arm around her and kissed her hard. Her gasp was muffled by their caress.

She pushed off his suit jacket and he allowed it to slide off his arms. He held her face in his hands and kissed her again. She fumbled unbuttoning his shirt while making sure that their hungry mouths never parted from one another.

His hands moved to her back unzipping her dress. She helped by sliding the straps off of her shoulders then it slipped off her body puddling around her feet and leaving her bare, with the exception of the black, laced panties hugging her hips.

He picked her up at her waist and sat her on the edge of the bed. He finished removing his shirt as she worked on unhooking his belt and unzipped his pants. His fingertips kissed her skin as they slid down her rib cage and ended at her panties that he swiftly slid off.

He crawled on top of her and she could plainly feel the evidence of his desire. She accepted him easily; she had been anxiously awaiting for this moment. He picked her up by her hips and pulled her in closer to him.

Emily reached her hand above her head to grab onto the edge of the mattress. He touched his lips to the inside of her exposed arm and lightly started to bite sending chills throughout her body. She jolted with extreme pleasure.

He moved her leg against his chest allowing him fitting access to her. She now held onto the mattress with both hands to keep herself stable while underneath him. Moving in tandem as if they were one body on the pile of petals. The smell of passion over powered the aroma from the roses as the married couple made love all night.


	21. Chapter 21

Garcia stormed out of her office on a mission. She brushed right past Morgan.

"Whoa, what's got you in a hurry?" Morgan asked feeling ignored.

Garcia didn't wavier. "Can't talk." She knocked on Rossi's door, let herself in and slammed it behind her.

Rossi looked up from his desk. "What's wrong?"

"Sir, I was only doing what you asked of me, I can't help it if other things come up while I am searching. I didn't mean to see it, I wasn't trying to pry." She continued to justify her actions as she paced back and forth in his office.

Rossi stood up, walked around his desk to her and grabbed onto her shoulders. "Penelope, what are you talking about?"

"Did you know?" She asked with a hurt look in her eyes. "Did they tell you? And not any of us? Why wouldn't they tell us? I thought Emily was my friend." She then got angry. "I thought you were my friend, too. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

Rossi was painted with confusion. "Tell you what?"

"That they got married." Garcia blurted out.

* * *

Hotch and Emily sat up in bed, finally drinking their champagne. Emily had pulled her hair back into a quick ponytail to get it out from in front of her face while Hotch's was sticking up.

"This is good champagne." Emily remarked looking at the bubbles swirling in her glass.

"I would expect nothing but the best from Dave."

"So, are you still upset with him or Garcia?"

Hotch let out a sigh. "No, I'm not. I just didn't want us to be rushed or pushed into something we weren't ready for. I wanted it to be when we were ready."

"I would say last night was a pretty good sign of our readiness."

He smirked. "Yes, it was." He took a drink from his glass. "Okay, let's get dressed. I want to take you to breakfast and then we are going to do some sightseeing and shopping."

* * *

JJ looked up at Rossi's closed door. "What do you think is going on in there?"

"I don't know, but something got Garcia all fired up." Morgan observed. "I don't like being left out of the loop like this."

"If there was something for us to know, they would tell us. It isn't any of our business." Reid pushed his friends.

"What do you mean they got married? When? How?" Rossi was just as dumfounded as Garcia when she discovered the news.

Her mouth dropped open. "Oh my god. You didn't know." She then started to panic again. "I knew I shouldn't have seen that, why do I have to be so good at my job? Hotch is going to kill me."

"Calm down." Rossi tried to keep her focused. "Let's start at the beginning. When did they get married?"

"When you guys were in Vegas."

"Well, that is a place to do it."

"What are we supposed to do with this information?"

"Nothing." Rossi turned her around and headed for his door. "We do nothing. You go back to your office and erase it, you never saw it. When they are ready to tell us, they will tell us."

Garcia stared off blankly and nodded her head. "Okay, I guess I can do that."

Rossi opened his door. The team watched as he spoke with Garcia but they weren't able to make out what he was saying. She nodded again and went toward her office. Rossi looked at the three agents desperate to know what is going on. He gave a quick smile, then turned back into his office and shut the door.

* * *

Emily stepped out of the doors to the hotel like a ray of sunshine with Hotch close behind. Their plan was to take in the art and baroque palaces that Vienna had to offer. It was the perfect day. A slight chill was in the air and the sun was shining brightly.

They started their climb up the south tower of the St. Stephan Cathedral to take in the glorious view of the city, it was as if Strauss' Vienna Waltz started to play over their journey. It was as if they could see every rooftop in Vienna. They stood there, speechless. Then taking in the French Renaissance style of the Staatsoper opera house. The grand splendor of the massive was completely overwhelming. They talked about taking in a concert, sitting in those red seats, Emily said that she could stare at the painted ceiling all day long.

The couple took a tour of the Imperial Apartments where emperors and their families have lived. "Wow, someone really must have liked red." Emily remarked while looking at a room with red walls and furniture. Hotch laughed as they continued with their tour. Each room was more stylish than the last. They imagined what it would have been like to attend some kind of royal function within these walls.

They stopped for coffee at the elegant Café Tirolerhof and a much needed rest. "So where to next?" Emily asked.

"Well, did you want to go to the Imperial Treasury?" Hotch asked.

"I think it's time to spend some of my money, instead of looking at someone else's."

He nodded his head. "Then it looks like we are off to Kärntnerstrasse." He said with a bad German accent prompting Emily to laugh at him.

"I will definitely go broke there."

"You said you wanted to do some shopping and that is _the_ place to shop. So let's go there next."

"It's a plan." She smiled then took a sip of her coffee.

Several hours later, Emily and Hotch strolled in front of the storefronts with several bags in their hands. Hotch stopped and leaned in to give his wife a kiss when he stopped and stared past her.

"What's wrong?" She asked about to turn her head.

"Don't look." He ordered.

She kept her head still and focused on him. "What do you see?"

"I have seen this man a few times today."

"Well, we have been touring all the sights of Vienna. Maybe he is just a tourist."

Hotch shook his head. "No, I saw him at the café, when we first started shopping, and I am pretty sure I saw him when we left our hotel, but I can't be sure about that one." He turned his focus to Emily. "I want you to take a look and see if he could have been the guy following us the other day."

Emily turned and took a look. "I can't be sure." The couple started to walk past the next store. "I suggest we continue window shopping and see if he follows."

"Agreed."

Boris dropped his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out with his foot. He put his hands in his coat pockets and followed after his targets.

After knowing for sure that they were being followed, Hotch put his arms around Emily. "We need to lose him and get back to our hotel."

"Okay. And I think we should take our trip to Salzburg earlier than planned. We should leave as soon as possible." Emily suggested.

"Let's do it."


	22. Chapter 22

Hotch and Emily rushed back to their hotel room and started to pack up everything that they had. He looked up at her. "Do you think we should just head home?"

"We don't know who this is. What if we go home and he follows us there? What if he gets to Jack? We can't risk it. The best thing we can do is work on finding out who this person is and then take care of it."

The couple loaded their things into the car and started toward Salzburg. They left the room checked-in in case someone was able to track their reservation. With over a two hour drive to their destination they went over all the possibilities of who could be after them. But weren't any further along in narrowing it down. It was all just conjecture at this point.

After their long, scenic drive from Vienna, they finally made it to Salzburg. Emily pulled out her phone. "I know we wanted to spend some time here, but I think it would be better to get to the ski resort. I need to call Horst, we are going to need some things."

They watched as the people ice-skated in Mozart Square. Horst walked up to Emily and Hotch carrying a suitcase. They exchanged short pleasantries then he handed over the suitcase to her. "Where are you off to now?" He asked.

"Saalbach-Hinterglemm." She reported. "We might be off the grid for a while. We will require the standard check-in."

Horst nodded. "Got it. Good luck." He walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

"Standard check-in?" Hotch questioned.

"Yes, he will check-in with me in five days. If he is unable to make contact, it is full extraction."

"I kind of feel like James Bond right now." He made a dry joke.

The two got back to their car and drove off on another long trip to the lodge.

* * *

They entered their new room and set their bags down. This was a completely different atmosphere compared to their high class suite they enjoyed in Vienna. This was smaller, cozier with a lot of wooden accents to go with the mountain view.

Emily picked up the suitcase that Horst gave her and put it on the bed, and unzipped it. She started to pull out guns and ammunition. She tossed one to Hotch.

"Who owns these?" He asked, skeptically.

"I do." She locked in the clip to her weapon.

Hotch looked confused. "So you have a friend who just happens to have a bag of weapons, in Austria, for when you just might need it?"

Emily smiled. "Yeah."

"I guess I should have expected that after the past life you lead." He smirked.

* * *

The couple spent the day in their room, enjoying the view and the bed. Hotch stepped out from the bathroom with a towel around his waist while brushing his wet hair with his hand.

"You feel better?" Emily asked.

"Much."

"You're phone rang while you were in the shower." Emily said while curled up in a huge sitting chair reading a book.

Hotch walked over to his phone that was sitting on the desk, charging. He picked it up and returned the call. "Hello, Charles." Hotch listened for a minute. "Okay. Thank you. Good-bye." Then hung up.

Emily noticed his change in demeanor. "Is everything okay?"

Hotch stared out the window. "It's official." He turned and looked at her. "Our annulment."

"Oh." She remarked, then looked down. She took a moment to take in the news, then closed her book and placed on the bed. "You know what, we are going to get changed and go down to the lodge. We are going to go eat, have a few drinks and enjoy the rest of our evening."

He grabbed her shoulders, leaned in and kissed her forehead. "That sounds good."

A few hours later, they had done just what they planned. They enjoyed a warm meal, a few glasses of scotch, and watched the skiers singing in front of the fireplace.

Emily grabbed his hand and they headed outside. They stood at the large outdoor patio and looked up to the dark night sky. "If we walked just a few yards that way, and looked up, we would be able to see every star in the sky."

"It's beautiful." Hotch went from looking upward to looking at her. "Extremely beautiful."

Emily blushed knowing that he was talking to her. She started to rub her arms from the chill.

"Do you want to go back inside?"

"No, but you know what would be good right now? Some hot cocoa."

Hotch smiled. "Sit tight, I will be right back." He turned and went inside.

Emily stayed out on the patio and walked out a few feet to look at the stars. Just then, a hand covered her mouth and a gun was pointed into her back.

Hotch took a step outside to see Emily walking away with a man. He put the cups down on a small table and watched her body language. He knew tell she was being coerced. He instinctively reached for his gun. But he wouldn't be able to get off a clear shot, and there were too many people around. He had to think fast.

Boris had released his hand from her mouth. She walked with him willingly, she didn't want any of the civilians getting hurt.

"What do you want from me?"

"Shut up, Lauren." Boris ordered.

"My name is not Lauren." She barked.

"You don't say a word, if you do, I will shoot you."

They continued to walk together until they got closer to the road. People were still walking close enough that Boris wrapped his arm around her, like an embrace so people wouldn't be suspicious.

"Tibor will have a lot to talk to you about once he gets here." Boris laughed. "You can't lie to him, Lauren. We know who you are."

Emily closed her eyes and remembered her time as Lauren Reynolds. She sat in on a meeting between Ian Doyle and Tibor. Boris was at that meeting too, he was one of his henchmen. Knowing that it was Tibor after her, she knew that this wasn't going to end well… for her.

Two women walked by Emily and Boris. "Guten Abend." The women said passing by.

Boris smiled and nodded. He continued to look around, waiting for Tibor to meet them.

A man came walking toward them from the left while dragging his skis behind him. As he got closer, they could hear him whistling. Emily then recognized the song, it was Vienna by Billy Joel. She knew… it was Hotch.

"Is that who you are looking for?" Emily asked turning her head to the right.

Boris turned his head. Emily ducked out of the way and Hotch hit Boris over the head with the skis. He grabbed her hand and the two ran off into the snow.


	23. Chapter 23

Rossi lead the team into the bullpen after returned from a case in Washington. When he saw a call coming in from Hotch. "Hello, Aaron… I can't hear you. What?" The team looked toward Rossi to figure out what was going on. "What happened with Emily? Is she okay? What? Tibor who? Hotch? Aaron?" Rossi looked to see the phone was disconnected.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked.

Rossi looked at the team. "Hotch and Prentiss are in trouble."

"In trouble? Where?" Reid asked.

"They're in Austria."

"Together?" JJ looked surprised.

* * *

Hotch looked at his phone. "We lost the signal." They were hiding behind the trees, looking for a good moment to get back to the lodge. He watched as she started to bite her nails. "Okay, why is this guy, Tibor, after you?"

"Well, he is technically after Lauren Reynolds." She sighed. "Before Doyle was arrested, he was doing a deal with Tibor but it wasn't able to go through because of the arrest. And now with him out of the picture, it looks like he is coming after me."

"What does he want?"

"His money." I believe it's over three million."

"Do you know where it is?"

"I have no clue. I wasn't involved much in the deal. Interpol was looking to pull me out of there as soon as possible."

They stayed, keeping watch. Emily crossed her arms in front of her. "I could really go for that hot cocoa about now."

Hotch wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. "We need to get moving."

"Damn, and I thought we were done running through the snow."

They both pulled their weapons and started back toward the lodge.

Three men stepped out from behind the trees with semi-automatic weapons pointed at them. Boris stepped out next to Emily and held his gun against her head. "I suggest you drop your guns."

They both did as they were told.

The couple sat in the back of a windowless van with their hands and feet tied. Emily gave him a look to say she was sorry.

After a lengthy car ride, the van stopped. The back doors were opened and the men pulled Emily out. Hotch was yelling to let her go. She was brought into the building and the doors were closed leaving Hotch unsure of what was happening. Two men dragged him out of the van and threw him into the snow and they waited.

Hotch tried to keep track of the time that was passing, but wasn't able to hold his concentration while sitting in the slush. A man then popped his head out through the open door and spoke Russian to the two goons standing guard over Hotch. They picked him up and dragged him in.

They entered a bare room and threw him onto the ground and left him. He managed to sit up with his hands still bound together. He then saw Emily laying on the ground on the other side of the room with her back to him. He called out to her but she didn't respond.

He did his best to scooch to her. Her hands and feet were no longer tied together, he turned her over to see that her face was covered in blood.

"Emily. Emily, please." He saw her open her eyes. "Oh, thank god." A single tear escaped his eye. "Are you okay?"

She started to cough. "I'll survive."

"What did they ask you?" He could tell that she was beaten pretty badly.

"Nothing. And they are just getting started." She looked into his eyes. "Hotch. They are going to hurt you, too. I'm so sorry I got you into this."

"Don't be sorry. We are in this together." Hotch held her the best he could while his hands were still tied together. A million emotions ran through him. He was in anguish over what she had been through and unable to do anything to help. He was furious and wanted to kill each and every one of them. He was scared of what they were going to do to her next and how he was going to be able to endure it.

The door opened and the men dragged Hotch back to the other side of the room. A man walked in wearing a long, camel hair coat, calfskin gloves, and very expensive Italian shoes. He portrayed the epitome of power. A chair was pulled out and placed in front of Emily. He then went and took a seat. He leaned forward to her. "Hello, Lauren. You don't look so good. What a pity. Did you fall down?"

"Hello, Tibor." She was able to utter.

He sat back in the chair and crossed his leg. He began to pull off his gloves, one finger at a time. "I am not going to insult your intelligence by telling you what I want to know. And you aren't going to insult mine by lying to me. I like to keep things simple, in my line of work. So, we are going to cut right to the chase, as they say. You and your husband, congratulations, by the way, are going to be my guests for a while. I know this isn't some fabulous casino in Las Vegas, or your quaint apartment in Virginia, least of all a luxury room at a fancy resort in Vienna. But it will suit our purposes."

Tibor used his pointer finger to motion one of his men to come over. He went directly to Emily and started by taking off her shoes.

"No!" She yelled and tried to fight him off.

"Leave her alone." Hotch tried to get up but was punched in the gut by Boris and fell to the ground coughing.

The man continued to remove her clothes until she was left in her underwear. The man looked to Tibor who gave a nod. He then smacked her around a few more times. She was left on the ground, bleeding.

The man walked next to Tibor waiting for his instructions. "Same for the husband." Tibor ordered while keeping his eyes on Emily and his back to Hotch.

Two men cut his ties and started to beat him until he stopped fighting, then they removed his clothes, leaving him in only his boxers.

Tibor sat forward in his chair, looking at Emily's body. "I can see now why Doyle fell for you." He turned to look at Hotch. "My compliments." He smiled.

Tibor stood up and started to put his gloves back on. "You know what I love about Austria this time of year, Lauren? The snow! Ah, it is so breathtaking. You really should spend some time skiing if you get the chance. Did you know that it can actually get below freezing? And in this very building. Just think of it." He took a step closer to her, got down a breath away from her. "Even though you went through so much trouble of faking your death in a car crash, changing your name, moving to Virginia and marrying this handsome man, I was still able to find you." He then whispered in her ear. "Just remember, sweetheart. I always get what I want. And I want my money." He stood up, not even looking at Hotch and started toward the door. "Enjoy your honeymoon, Mrs. Hotchner."


	24. Chapter 24

Hotch put his hand over his ribs that were still healing from his last beating. He managed to pick himself up and went to Emily. He sat down by her side and picked her up into his arms. He brushed some of the blood away with his fingers.

She looked up into his eyes. "You know it's going to be a long night?"

He nodded. "Yes, I do. But try not to focus on that. Talk to me… about anything."

She closed her eyes as her face scrunched from the pain. "I don't know. I can't even think straight. She started to drift in and out of consciousness.

Hotch tried to keep her awake. "Did I ever tell you how happy I was when you came to my room that first night?"

She smiled. "Who would have thought it would lead us on a vacation in Austria… where we have been kidnapped, beaten and are probably going to die."

"We are not going to die." Hotch insisted.

"I don't know where his money is. I wouldn't even begin to know where to look for it. Tibor is going to torture us until he gets it."

"We will work on getting out of here. I need you to tell me everything you know about him."

* * *

Hotch held Emily in his arms throughout the night. The couple shivered as they temperature dropped below freezing. Both slipping in and out of sleep due to the cold and the pain.

The sound of the door being unlocked woke them both up. Hotch instinctively took a defensive posture in front of Emily.

Boris walked in. "Good morning. I trust you slept well." Two men walked toward them. "It's time for Lauren and me to have a little talk."

Hotch got up and started to fight them off. Boris pulled out his handgun and hit him with it then aimed it at Emily. "I suggest you stop. You are just making this difficult for her."

She looked to Hotch. "It is okay. I'll be alright."

"Of course she will." Boris laughed as he smacked her across the face with his gun. Hotch cringed as he could feel the pain that she was suffering through.

Boris grabbed Emily's arm and started to lead her out of the room. He turned to his men. "Teach him some respect." He then left the room with her as the two men took turns hitting him.

* * *

Hotch awoke to the sounds of Emily screaming. He was alone with his face covered in blood.

The two goons returned to Hotch and dragged him out. He was brought into the next room where he was tied to a chair facing Emily. She was also tied to a chair and was knocked out. Hotch could see that she was burnt with a cigarette, repeatedly.

Boris leaned against the wall, smoking. He walked up to Hotch. "You seem a little stressed. Would you like a puff?" He held out the cigarette in front of his lips.

Hotch sneered at him.

"No? Suit yourself. Your wife seemed to enjoy the one I shared with her."

"Go to hell!" Hotch gritted his teeth.

Tibor walked into the room. "Oh, the happy couple. It is so good to see you again. I am sorry it took me so long, I had a big breakfast and decided to take a nice hot bath before stopping by. I trust you enjoyed your accommodations last night." He stood in front of Emily, blocking Hotch's view. "So, is there something you would like to tell me?"

Her eyes were closed as she was shaking from the pain. "I don't know where your money is. I swear."

"It's funny to me how many people tell me that and then later, it turns out that they were lying to me about it."

"I'm not. I really don't know. Doyle didn't include me in on his business deals."

Tibor snapped his fingers to Boris. He reached into his pocket and handed him a picture. Tibor unfolded it and held it up in front of her face and whispered in her ear. "Do you think Jack will know where my money is?"

She opened her eyes to see a picture of Jack at camp. "No!" She yelled. "He has nothing to do with this. He is innocent." She said while panicking.

Hotch tried to see what was going on. To see who he was threatening her with.

Tibor put the picture in his pocket. "I will let you think for a bit… remember where my money is. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him."

Tibor walked out as his men followed, leaving Emily alone across from Hotch.

"Emily, who was in the picture?"

She stared at him, unable to speak with the tears rolling down her eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

"Emily. Who was in the picture?" Hotch demanded. "Emily!"

She stared at him, continuing to cry. "I… I…" Was all she was able to utter.

"Emily, please tell me."

"I am sorry." She hung her head in shame. "It was a picture of Jack."

"What?!" Hotch struggled to get loose with all his might. He then let out a yell in frustration.

"Hotch. Hotch." She tried to get his attention. "I am going to tell them that I know where the money is, I will buy us some time, and hopefully you will be able to get to Jack."

"I won't let you do that. Because once he discovers that you don't know, you will be killed and he may still be coming after Jack."

"I can't just sit here and let something horrible happen to him because of me." Emily was flooded with guilt. She hated meeting Doyle, she hated falling in love with him and all the things that have haunted her since.

Hotch tried to not let the torturous thoughts that were going through his mind about his son continue. There was nothing he could do about it being tied up. From what Emily told him about Tibor, it would hopefully not come to that. He threatened families but hardly acted upon it. But that was most likely because the person finally gave him what he wanted. Emily didn't have that.

Hotch tried to refocus. He looked at the burns on Emily and how she was attempting to hide the immense amount of pain that she was in. "Emily, I don't know how much more of this you can take."

She closed her eyes and lightly shook her head. "I will be fine. It's really not that bad." She lied, trying to not make him worry. Which was a fruitless venture, he would always worry.

The couple had nothing to do but wait for something to happen. They both drifted in and out of sleep in-between wrestling to get out of their restraints.

Boris entered the room, smoking another cigarette. He walked next to a lifeless Hotch and put it out on his chest. His scream woke up Emily. "Rise and shine, lovebirds." Boris walked over to Emily and pulled out the knife from its sheath on his belt. He grazed it across her face, then went to cut her restraints.

He picked her up out of the chair and forced her to stand facing Hotch. "Tibor asked me to continue asking you a few questions. I was told to do whatever I want." He wrapped his arms around her while looking Hotch in the eye. "Now, I know a way that I prefer to get answers. I just might get to that eventually." Emily closed her eyes and turned her face away from him.

Boris pushed her forward a few feet until she could almost touch Hotch. "I hope you enjoyed your honeymoon." He pushed her one step forward. "Now say goodbye."

Hotch and Emily met eyes, both knowing that this could be the last time they see each other. Boris grabbed her arm and started to pull her away from him.

"I love you!" Hotch called out to her.

She tried to turn to him but Boris covered her mouth as they left the room.

Hotch was left alone with the door open. He was able to hear her brought into the next room and then smacked around. Hotch could only close his eyes and endure it as he heard each blow; he knew she was dealing with it ten-times worse.

"No. No. NO!" She was yelling.

Hotch struggled so much that his wrists started to bleed, but was still unable to free himself as she continued to scream in agony.

Suddenly there was a gunshot followed by silence. His heart was practically beating out of his chest. He wasn't able to hear anything. The not knowing was agony. He tried to believe that she was still alive. That's all he could do, was hope.

After what seemed like days, someone came walking in next to him. He hung his head, not caring anymore. The person started to cut his ties. Hotch knew at that moment that he was next, to follow in her fate.

"Herr Hotchner? You okay?" A man with a German accent asked.

Hotch looked up. "Horst? How'd? What?" He then stood up. "Where's Emily?"

"She's okay." Horst handed Hotch a gun and pointed down the hall. "She is back that way. I am going to go get Tibor." Horst cocked his gun and ran out of the room.

Hotch forced himself to hold the gun out in front of him with what little strength he had and went to find Emily. He stepped into the room with his weapon pointed out in front of him. He saw Boris dead on the floor with the back of his head blown off.

Emily was next to him, trying to lift herself from the ground. He ran to her and held her in his arms.

Horst stormed through the building shooting each person he saw on his way to find their boss. Tibor ran out of the building toward his car with two goons right on his tail. Suddenly, two black SUVs raged forward and the BAU came out with their weapons pointed directly at them. The goons started to fire at them and they were shot in return.

Tibor picked up a machine gun and started shooting. The team took cover behind their cars. Horst steadily charged toward Tibor with a 9mm in his hand. As Tibor continued to shoot at the vehicles Horst fired one round in his head; Tibor dropped to the ground.

Horst threw his hands up. "It's okay. Prentiss needs your help."

The team verified that the men were dead and then stormed into the building. Reid held his revolver in front of him and entered a room. Hotch held out the gun toward the door about to shoot Reid. He then lowered his shaking arm. He dropped the weapon on the ground and wrapped his arms around Emily in a loving embrace.

"I got them. We need a medic." Reid announced as he removed his jacket and covered her with it.

Rossi came in right behind Reid. Hotch looked up at him. "Dave, we need to get to Jack."

"Don't worry. We already took care of it. He and Jessica are in protective custody." Rossi reassured him as he took off his jacket and handed it to Hotch.

"How did you know?" Hotch asked.

"Emily's friend, Horst, contacted Garcia. Once he heard that Tibor was in town, he knew that he was the one after you. He filled us in after I got your phone call. He was tracking you since you were snatched a couple days ago. We don't know how we would have been able to find you without his help."

The ambulance arrived and the medics came to attend to them. "Please, I need you to let her go so we can take care of her." The paramedic told Hotch. He laid her down on the ground while they worked. He fought against being strapped onto a gurney until Rossi forced him to.

Hotch reached over to Emily as she was lying on her gurney and grabbed her hand. She turned her head and gave a weak smile. "I love you too."


	26. Chapter 26

**For me to continue with this story the way that I would like to, I am going to need to take a few liberties with the canon. There is no way that there would be interdepartmental relationships, especially not between a team leader and his subordinate. But, even if it was allowed, there is no way that Hotch would put himself in that position. So, I decided that I am just going to ignore those facts and continue with this Hotchniss story.**

Emily zipped up her black oriental dress. She walked up to Hotch asking him to fasten the buttons on her shoulder.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. This was the only kind of dress I could find to cover up the cigarette burns." She smirked.

"Well, let's not think about that. The point of tonight is to move on. I want you to try to have fun."

"As long as there is alcohol, I am sure that I will be able to enjoy myself." She joked.

"This is Rossi we're talking about, you know there will be enough to go around." Hotch snickered.

Emily poured herself a cup of coffee. "Did you want some?"

Hotch shook his head. "No, I had enough for today."

"I just need a little pick-me-up. I hate not being able to sleep."

He put his hands on her shoulders. "You just went through a traumatic experience, and a painful one. It's understandable for you to have nightmares and to be anxious. It will pass in time."

"I know." She took a drink of her coffee and walked towards the bathroom. "I just need to finish my hair and then we can go."

* * *

The team gathered at Rossi's for an intimate dinner celebrating Hotch and Emily's rescue. He cooked his mother's tomato sauce all day with homemade meatballs and fresh garlic bread. The wine was flowing as Hotch and Emily walked through the front doors.

"I am pleased to announce that our very own secret agents have arrived." Rossi declared.

The group gathered around Hotch and Emily, sharing hugs and smiles.

"I am so happy you are both home." Garcia started. "You have no idea how much I was worried for you both."

"Okay, come on, we don't want to overwhelm them. Why don't we all sit down so we can eat?" Rossi suggested.

Everyone took their seats as Rossi started to serve the pasta. "Garcia, could you please make sure that everyone's glass is full?"

"You got it." Garcia got up and grabbed the wine bottle and toped everyone's glasses off. "I still can't believe all the things you had to suffer through. Especially while you were just on a trip to Austria. Talk about the worst honeymoon ever." She stopped pouring as soon as she heard the words coming out of her mouth. "Ut… oh."

"Wait, what?" Morgan remarked

"Did you two?" JJ started.

"Okay, okay." Hotch put his hand up stopping all the questions. "I am going to dispense with all the questions and assumptions. While we were working that case in Las Vegas, Emily and I got married."

The smiles, remarks and questions started again. "But, we got an annulment."

"Oh, no." Garcia whined. "Does this mean that you two aren't… you two?"

Hotch looked to Emily. "We are still trying to figure out what this is. So we have decided to take it one day at a time. Hopefully avoiding Russian mobsters in the meantime." Emily smirked.

Rossi stood up. "Well, I would like for us to raise our glasses to Aaron and Emily! For finally admitting what we all knew was there!"

"Here, here." The group exclaimed and drank.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Hotch and Emily returned to work. They were both given time to recover from their injuries. However, with Emily's physical injuries scarred over, her emotional ones were far from gone.

Emily closed up the casefile on her desk and grabbed her stuff. She headed to Hotch's office. "You ready?"

"Just about." He loaded files into his briefcase. "How do you feel about pizza tonight?"

"That sounds great. I can always go for a slice."

Hotch's office phone rang. "Hotchner." He listed. "Okay, I will be right there." He hung up. "Sorry, looks like I will have to postpone. The director needs to see me." He pulled out his cell phone. "I should call Jessica and see if she can pick up Jack for me."

"I'll do it."

He hung up the phone. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. I can get Jack, we can then pick up some pizza and we will wait for you at your place."

Hotch seemed pleased with her volunteering. "Well, only if you are sure."

"Yes, give Jessica a break."

"Okay. I will see you when I get home." He closed his briefcase and gave her a kiss on the cheek then headed out.

* * *

Emily opened up the door to Hotch's apartment and Jack ran in and threw his backpack on the ground. She followed and put the pizza down on the table.

"Can I have some now?" Jack asked.

"I think you should wait until your dad can join us, don't you think?"

Jack shrugged knowing she was right.

"Why don't you get started on your homework first, and then you won't have to worry about it afterwards."

He pulled out some loose papers from his bag and sat at the table. He started to play with his pencil.

"Is something wrong? Do you need some help?" Emily asked.

"Are you dating my dad?"

Emily sat in the chair next to him. "Yes, I guess I am." She looked at his face to see that he was thinking about what to say next. "Is that okay with you?" She asked sincerely.

He nodded. "Yes, you make Dad happy and you're pretty cool."

She smiled. "Well, that's good to know."

At that moment Hotch walked through the door. "Hey, guys." He smiled, putting down his briefcase.

"Dad! Emily picked up pizza for us."

"I can see that."

"We waited until you got home to eat it." He smiled at Emily.

"That's great. I appreciate it."

"Is Emily going to sleep over tonight?"

Hotch looked to Emily and they both blushed. "I don't know, Buddy. Why?"

"Because she said that she makes really good pancakes and so I thought that if she spent the night that we could have some in the morning." Jack was excited.

Emily smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I am okay with it if she is."

"Looks like we are having pancakes in the morning." She announced

Jack started to eat his pizza.

Hotch took a seat next to Emily. "I wanted to talk to you about something while you were here."

"What's that?" Emily was curious.

"On my way home I got a call from Sean."

"Your brother, Sean?"

"Yeah, he said that he is going to come for a visit next week."

"I can't wait to meet him."


	27. Chapter 27

Hotch was awoken by Emily who tossed and turned, mid-dream. He sat up, put his hand on her shoulder and tried to gently wake her. "Emily, Emily." He nudged. "Wake up."

She shot up in bed, gasping for air. She turned to see Hotch next to her and started to relax. She put her hand over her pounding heart and let out a deep sigh.

They didn't say a word to each other. She just leaned into him while he put his arm around her. They leaned back onto their pillows together and he was able to lull her back to sleep. He stayed up to make sure she was able to rest the remainder of the night.

Hours later, Emily was getting dressed and focused on her scars. She gently rubber fingertips over each mark where she was burnt.

Hotch walked out of the bathroom without his shirt on. He stood next to her and he looked down at his nine scars. "We make a perfect pair."

"Yeah, we have more holes than salt and pepper shakers." Emily joked. Which made Hotch laugh.

She forced a smile on her face. "Time to make some pancakes."

"I can't wait to try these amazing pancakes."

"I never said they were amazing just have a really good recipe." She smiled and went into the kitchen.

Jack was already up and watching TV.

"Good morning." She called out to him.

He turned around to her with a beaming smile. "Hi, Emily! Are you going to make pancakes?"

"Yes I am. I could use some help if you wanted."

"Yeah!"

Hotch walked into the kitchen to see Emily helping Jack make the batter. Which instantly brought a smile to his face.

"Okay, so now we pour in the egg and milk, and then stir."

"Can I do it?" Jack asked.

"Of course." Emily looked up to Hotch, genuinely happy. "We will get you a short stack in just a few minutes, Aaron."

"You never call me Aaron." He was pleasantly surprised.

"We've had a lot of firsts lately."

He sat back and enjoyed watching them cook breakfast together.

Hotch pulled up next to Sean at the passenger pickup zone at Dulles and popped the trunk.

Sean threw his bag in and then got into the passenger side.

Hotch smiled as he drove out of the airport. "So, how you doing?"

"I'm good. I've been working the program. I also started a new job at this great new restaurant."

"That's fantastic." He was really happy for his brother. "So, I thought we would head to my place, you can see Jack and we can have dinner. I can then take you to your hotel."

"You left Jack alone?"

"No, Emily is with him."

"Emily? That's the girl from your team, right?"

"You dating her?" Hotch nodded.

"You guys getting serious?"

"It's looking that way."

The brothers arrived at the Langham apartments and made their way to Hotch's.

Jack and Emily sat on the couch playing a video game together.

"I'm going to win." Jack taunted.

"No you're not." Emily countered.

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed as his car crossed the finish line.

Hotch looked to his son. "Jack, you remember your Uncle Sean?"

He looked up and gave a simple. "Hi."

Emily put down her controller. "Why don't you play on your own for a bit? I will join you later."

"Okay."

Emily got up and went to Hotch.

"Sean, this is Emily. This is my brother, Sean."

He silently gazed at her as she went to shake his hand with a smile. "It is so good to finally meet you. I hope you're hungry, dinner will be ready soon. I know that you're the chef, i hope dinner is okay. It is just a simple roasted chicken and potatoes."

"I'm sure it will be great."

They sat around the dinner table with dirty dishes in front of them. Sean wiped his mouth and place the napkin on the table. "That was great, Emily. Thank you."

"Your welcome." She smiled while clearing the plates.

"Dad, can I go back to my game?" Jack asked.

"Of course."

He got up and went into the living room. As Emily sat back down. "So, Sean, is your girlfriend going to be meeting you while you're here?" She asked.

"Sadly, no. Things didn't work out between Rachel and me."

"That's too bad." Hotch started. "So, what's your plans while you're in town?"

"Well, mostly to spend time with you and Jack." He looked to Emily. "And you too."

Hotch smiled. "Well, we are happy you're here." He then turned to Emily. "Do you think that you can stay with Jack while I take Sean to his hotel?"

"Oh, I can take him on my way home."

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, it's no problem, it is on my way."

Emily went to play one last game with Jack before she left to allow the brothers to catch up. Once the game was over, Jack gave her a big hug. She stood up and looked to the brothers. "Hey Hotch." She called.

"Please don't call me that." Sean snapped at her.

"I didn't." She said nicely.

He turned to his brother, after he realized that she was speaking to him. "Sorry."

Emily looked to Hotch. "I am leaving a few things here, they are on the chair in the bedroom."

The couple shared a hug and simple kiss, then Sean followed her to her car.

Sean sat next to Emily and stared at her. "So, how long have you and Aaron been together?"

"Um, only a couple of weeks, actually."

"I wouldn't have guessed that. Seems like you have been together forever. And it looks like Jack adores you."

Emily smiled. "He is such a good kid."

She pulled up to the hotel. "Well, here we are."

"I guess so." He realized he wasn't saying anything. "Well, I will see you later."

"Definitely."

He got his bag and started toward the main entrance. He then turned to watch her drive off.


	28. Chapter 28

Hotch left his office and headed downstairs where he saw his brother walking into the BAU. "Sean." He called out to him. He then led them to the rest of the team who were already gathering. "Hey, you guys remember my brother, Sean." The team flocked around him like he was a sideshow attraction.

Emily picked up her jacket and started to put it on. She turned toward Sean needing assistance with her other arm. "Do you think you can help me?"

He looked at her, almost afraid to touch her. He then slipped the jacket on over her shoulder.

"Thank you." She gave a smile.

Hotch held his briefcase in his hand. "So, we ready to go?" He asked.

Sean turned to him. "Yeah."

"You guys have fun." Emily offered.

"You're not coming?" Sean asked.

"No, sorry. I promised Sergio that we would snuggle up on the couch and watch a movie." She smiled at the brothers. "Have a goodnight, I will see you both tomorrow."

Sean turned to Hotch after she left. "Who is Sergio?"

"Her cat." He said with a smile.

* * *

Emily knocked on Hotch's door holding two brown paper bags. As she came in, she saw Sean playing Crazy 8s with Jack. "Be careful, Sean. He is a card shark."

Jack put his last card down. "I win."

"Hey Jack," Emily held up one of the bags. "I brought muffins."

Jack got up from the table and ran to get one.

"What's in the other bag?" Hotch asked.

She pulled out a bottle of Glenfiddich.

Sean looked at the bottle. "She doesn't mess around. This is eighteen year old scotch." He shuffled the cards together. "So, Emily, want to get in on some Crazy 8s?"

She smirked. "No, I'm tired of losing all my money to Jack already."

"Well, since Jack is taking a break, how about a friendly game of poker?"

"I guess I can play a few hands." She sat down at the table across from him.

Hotch stood in the kitchen knowing Sean was going to lose and couldn't wait to see it.

Sean had already won the first couple of hands. He pulled out a handful of pretzels from the bowl on the table and put some in front of her and the rest in front of him. "I think we should make this a little more interesting."

Emily looked at Hotch, who said the exact same thing to her before. They exchanged smiles. Sean shuffled and dealt the cards.

Emily turned to Jack who was sitting next to her. "Okay, so I took three cards and your uncle took two. Who do you think has a better chance of winning this hand?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, Jack, let me just tell you that you should never judge a hand by how many cards someone takes." She picked up two pretzels. "I'll open with two pretzels." She placed them down in the center pot.

"I see your two pretzels and I raise you five."

Emily tossed them in. "Here is your five, and I call."

Sean arrogantly smirked. "Full house." As he laid down his cards.

"Well, Jack, a full house definitely beats my three tens." She placed down the three cards.

Sean started to slide the pretzels over to him.

"But not four." She placed the last card on top of the first three.

"What?" Sean remarked in shock.

Hotch started to bust up laughing. "You are lucky that you are only loosing snacks."

"Why, what did you lose?"

"My pants." Hotch remarked then popped a pretzel into his mouth and got up from his chair.

Sean had never seen this side of his brother before. He wondered if it was their age difference, maybe the little bit of time that they actually spend together. Or perhaps it was actually Emily making a difference in his life.

Lunch had ended as the empty Chinese food containers were left on the table and they sat around laughing.

Emily stood up. "I think this is the right time."

Sean watched her as she went into the kitchen. "Right time for what?"

She returned with three glasses and the bottle of scotch.

"Can I have a taste?" Jack asked.

"Real funny. You can be excused now." Hotch responded as Jack got down from the table.

Sean took the glass from Emily. "I really don't know what you see in my brother."

She looked to Sean. "It's simple. He makes me laugh."

Sean turned to Hotch who sat there with a straight face.

"See, like that." Emily giggled.

Hotch got up to answer his ringing phone.

Emily let out a groan. "Please don't tell me that we have to go in."

Hotch stood in the kitchen. "But you can't cut that from the budget. I sent you what I recommended with my report of why the rest of the allocated funds were essential." He looked to Emily, defeated. "Okay, well I will head over there to discuss it with you." He hung up the phone and turned to them. "Looks like I need to head to New York to see the Director."

"Why New York?" Emily asked. "Isn't the Director here?"

"He is there for some big meeting and they are trying to slash our budget. I thought I was done fighting this, but it looks like I am going to have to go to him in person and explain for myself. I am sorry, but I will need go to tonight." He let out a sigh and pulled back out his phone. "I will need to call Jessica."

"Don't bother." Emily put her hand over his phone. "I am already here, I can watch Jack. Besides, I was going to stay the night anyway." She leered at him.

"Hey, Jack. I need to head out for work. Are you okay if Emily stays here with you?"

"Yeah, that'll be fun."

"I can stay too." Sean offered. "It could be like a sleepover."

Hotch nodded. "Okay, sounds like a plan. I am going to get ready. Hopefully I will be back tomorrow before dinner, but I will let you know."

He returned from his bedroom with his go-bag. He gave Jack a hug, Emily a kiss and shook Sean's hand. "Thanks for staying. I am sure Jack will enjoy it."

Emily smiled at him. "Don't worry about anything here. We will be fine."


	29. Chapter 29

Emily turned over to her back while lying in Hotch's bed, feeling alone. She looked to the clock that had 2:30 illuminating from it. She let out a sigh knowing that she was wide awake and wasn't going to have a good night. She tried to figure out what was better. Not getting any sleep at all or falling asleep but waking up by a horrible dream and being freaked out all day.

She got out of bed wearing a tank top and shorts, and headed toward the kitchen. She figured that a glass of water might help her. As she walked down the hall she thought she smelled smoke coming from the bathroom. She opened the door to see Sean, in his boxers, smoking a cigarette with the window open. He turned around in shock and immediately apologized.

Emily inhaled the stench and flashed to Boris standing in front of her smoking his cigarettes and rubbing the burning embers into her body. She closed her eyes and breathed heavy but couldn't catch her breath.

Sean rushed toward her. "Emily, are you okay? What's wrong?" He stood in front of her, unsure of what to do.

She wrapped her arms around herself and held on tightly. Everything was so overwhelming for her that she collapsed on the ground, curled into a ball and was shaking. She uttered. "No, no, no." Quietly over and over.

Sean crouched down and slowly reached out to touch her shoulder. "Emily?"

"Hotch?" She asked, staring at the floor.

"No, it's Sean. Aaron is not here." He took a breath. "Come on, let's get you back to bed, okay?"

She gave a gentle nod as he put his arms around her and helped up onto her feet. He walked with her into the bedroom and helped her into bed. He pulled over the covers and stayed sitting next to her to make sure she fell asleep.

Sean woke up, still in the sitting position, with his hand under his chin. He looked to see the time was 8:05. He shook his head, stood up and stretched. Emily was asleep, and he decided to go check on Jack. He took a step out of his brother's bedroom and shut the door behind him. He turned to go down the hall when he came face to face with Hotch. "Oh, Aaron. What are you doing back so soon?"

"What are you doing coming out of my bedroom? And without your clothes on?" Hotch stared at his brother, the one that he reserves for the worst serial killers.

Sean's eyes widened, knowing that this looked really bad. "Emily was having some kind of panic attack, so I was helping her out and I stayed with her in case it happened again."

"She had this attack while in the bedroom?" Hotch interrogated.

"No, in the hallway." Sean sighed and decided to tell the whole story. "Look, I was smoking in the bathroom, she walked in and then just collapsed on the floor. She was totally out of it. I had to almost carry her back into the bedroom."

Hotch took a step closer to him. "First off, you were smoking in my house, which is completely disrespectful. Second, I am sure you noticed the scars on Emily's body. Do you know how she got those? They are cigarette burns from when she was tortured. The smell from your cigarettes brought it all back to her."

"Well, how was I supposed to know, Aaron?"

"I don't know, Sean. But you didn't think. You only think about yourself, never about what affects you have on someone else."

"Look, I am sorry, I never meant to cause any trouble."

"But you did. I think you should be going back to your hotel now." Hotch demanded.

Sean lowered his head, nodded and gave a simple. "Okay." He quickly put on his jeans, grabbed his stuff and stormed out of the apartment.

Hotch quietly went into his room to see Emily sound asleep in the bed. He sat next to her and lightly rubbed her arm. "Emily. I'm home." She let out a slight moan and rolled over. With her face closer to him, he brushed his finger over her cheek. "Emily. Are you okay?"

"Please don't hurt me." She uttered in her sleep.

"It's Aaron. Who is hurting you?"

"It burns. Make it stop."

"Emily, you are safe. Please wake up." Hotch held onto her.

She woke up and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're here."

"What happened with Sean last night?" Hotch didn't waste any time getting to the burning question on his mind.

Emily sat up. "What are you talking about?" She asked sincerely.

"When I came home, I saw him leaving this room in his underwear."

He could see the wheels in her head turning as she tried to remember. "I think he helped me back into the room. I recall being on the floor in the hallway. But I don't know why."

Hotch felt badly for pushing. "I'm sorry. I am just glad that you are alright."

Emily looked at the time. "What are you doing back so early, we weren't expecting you until tonight."

"Once I got to the Director, we ended up talking most of the night about the budget. I finally got him on my side. So, when we finished, I decided to take the first flight back."

She shot him a sleepy smile. "I'm glad you did." She rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up. "So, where is Sean?"

"I sent him back to his hotel."

"Why did you do that?"

"I am tired of him living his life without any consequences."

She rubbed his back, gently. "He is your brother, you love him, no matter what. I think you should call him and patch things up. I know that you don't want him to leave town like this."

Hotch nodded, knowing she was right.

Sean walked into his hotel room and threw his jacket on the couch in a huff. He then noticed that the message light to the phone was blinking. He picked up the receiver to listen.

"Hey, it's Aaron. Look, I'm an ass. I'm sorry that I took everything out on you. That was unfair. Emily has been going through a lot and I was worried about her. I know that you were doing what you could to take care of her. I want to thank you for that. Please come back."


	30. Chapter 30

Jack ran up to Hotch. "Dad, Jeremy asked if I could come over today, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I will walk you over there in a few minutes."

"Who's Jeremy?" Emily asked.

"He's a kid that lives in the building, on the floor above us. I will be right back."

Hotch opened the door; Jack and he left.

A few moments later a knock came on the door. "Did you forget your key?" Emily yelled as she ran toward the door. She opened it to find Sean staring at her. "Oh, Sean." She smiled. "I'm glad you're here." She let him in and shut the door.

"Is Aaron here?"

"He will be back in a few minutes. He took Jack to his friend's."

Sean took a step closer to her. "How are you feeling?"

Emily started to nod, felling a little uncomfortable talking about her episode. "I am doing okay."

Sean stepped even closer and rubbed his hand on her arm. "You know you really scared me. I didn't know what I was supposed to do." He paused. "But I am glad that you are okay." He gazed at her. "Look, I don't know all that you been through, but Aaron told me a little bit. Are you at least talking to someone?"

Emily sat down on the couch and invited Sean to sit next to her. "Hotch has been trying to get me to go to someone. I just hate sitting in front of a doctor and spilling my guts about my _feelings_. I want to be able to work things out for myself."

"That's completely understandable, and I would normally agree with you, but I do think that my brother is right."

Emily smirked at him.

Sean chuckled. "Yes, I admitted it. But honestly, what is the worst that will happen? You would waste a few hours of your life talking it over." He paused. "What if you were on a case, and tracking down some killer, or whatever, and the guy was smoking. Are you going to let a little cancer stick get in your way?"

Emily nodded. "I guess you're right." She took a breath. "You know, I feel responsible for the fight you both had. Like if I came between you."

"Oh come on, you can't blame yourself."

Hotch opened the door and smiled when he saw his brother. "Sean, I am so happy you're here. Look I'm sorry…"

Sean interrupted him. "It's all good. I am sure I would have reacted the same way if I was in your shoes." The brothers shook hands. "I was also thinking, if it was okay with you both, if I made dinner tonight. Sort of a good-will gesture for the trouble I caused."

Emily looked to Hotch. "I don't know about causing any trouble, but you can always cook for me."

Hotch smiled. "Yeah, that sounds great."

"Okay. I will be right back." Sean walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Hotch asked.

"I am going to the store to go pick up what I need. I won't take long." Sean shut the door as he headed out.

Emily got up from the couch. "I need to go make a phone call."

"Who you calling?"

"I've decided to call that therapist like you suggested."

Hotch watched as Emily walked into the bedroom to place her phone call, wondering where this determination came from. She always fought him on it until now.

* * *

Emily watched as Sean walked into the bullpen. She got up from her desk and approached him. "Hey, I didn't know you would be coming by today."

"I was curious if Aaron would be able to slip out and get some lunch."

Emily looked around at how quiet it was. "So far it doesn't look like we have any pressing cases."

Hotch came out of his office and stood next to Rossi who was leaning forward on the railing observing the interaction between Sean and Emily.

"When did Sean get here?" Hotch asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. So how is it going… spending this time with your brother?"

"It's been pretty good." Hotch sounded pleasantly surprised. "There was a minor thing that I took completely out of proportion, but we have been getting past it."

"And that involved Emily?" Rossi asked still keeping his eyes on them as they laughed together.

"Yes." Hotch turned to Rossi wanting to know what he was getting at.

"And how is he doing with Jack?" Rossi continued.

"They get along great. He loves having his uncle around." Hotch stared at Rossi. He knew that he was trying to get at something.

"Well, it's good that your brother and your girlfriend are getting along so well."

They both watched as Sean gently brushed a loose hair from in front of her face away.

Hotch was starting to understand what Rossi was getting at.

Sean handed Emily a business card.

"What is this? She asked while examining it.

"He is a former partner of mine. I heard he moved to the DC area recently. I was curious if you would be able to find an address for me."

"I'm sure that I can. Why didn't you ask your brother?"

Sean chuckled. "You know how Aaron can be. I would need to fill out a bunch of forms… in triplicate just to get an address."

Emily smirked. "Let me see what I can do."

"Thanks."

Hotch approached. "Hey Sean. What brings you here this afternoon?"

"I wanted to see if you could do lunch?"

"I'm sure I can make that happen."

Emily smiled at them. "You guys have fun." Emily walked away from the brothers and made her way toward Garcia's office. "Knock, knock." She said as she walked it.

"Emily, come, welcome into my inner sanctum."

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Anything for you." Garcia said with a smile.

"Well, it's for Sean, actually."

"Then I will definitely do it for that handsome man." She interlocked her fingers then stretched them out. "So what do you need from me?"

"He asked if I would be able to get an address for his friend that recently moved here." She handed over his card.

"I will get on it as soon as I finish defragging my computers."

"Thanks! You are the best." Emily expressed.

"You know it."


	31. Chapter 31

Garcia pulled open a new window on her computer. She looked at the name on the card that Emily gave her and typed it in. "Ut oh." She remarked reading the information that came up on her screen.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked as he walked into her office.

Garcia turned around in her chair with a worried look on her face. "Uh, Sir. I think I need to tell you something.

* * *

Emily opened up the door to Hotch's apartment for Sean to come in. "So, I took your advice and called the therapist and made an appointment."

"That's great. I am sure you will start to sleep better soon."

"I just want to thank you staying here for and making things right between you and your brother."

"Well, you have been a big part of that." He reached over and gave her a hug.

Hotch walked in seeing them in an embrace. He then slammed the door.

Emily looked surprised. "What's wrong?"

"Did Sean ask you to get information on his _friend_ Dan Frederickson today?" He held up the business card that was given to Garcia.

"Uh, yeah. It was to look up and address. Why? What's wrong?"

Hotch turned to his brother. "Do you know how much trouble Emily could have been in? How much trouble_ I_ could have been in?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it was a big deal." Sean tried to explain.

"He has a restraining order out against you. That is a big deal. If we gave you any of his information, we would be breaking the law. The order stated that you have been threatening him."

"The whole thing is bullshit." Sean confessed. "We were supposed to open a restaurant together. I gave him all the money I had saved up and then he just backed out of the deal. I just wanted my money back."

"Why didn't you come to me? I could have helped." Hotch said sincerely.

"I didn't need my big brother swooping in and saving the day. I just thought if I was able to talk with him that I could convince him to return my share."

Emily literally stepped in between them. "Look you guys, its Sean's last night in town. Let's not ruin it by fighting. I suggest we spend some quality time together, have a good dinner and then when we drop off Sean in the morning we can have good memories to take with us."

The brothers looked at each other as if they were children forced to hug.

Hotch loosened his tie. "I am going to go change. I will be back." As he walked away he couldn't help but feel this anger toward his brother. He wasn't sure if it was because he constantly had to get him out of trouble or if there was something else nagging at him. Part of him couldn't wait for Sean to be gone.

He came out of the bedroom to see Emily and Sean playing poker together at the table. "Deal me in?" He asked, taking a seat, attempting to play nice.

Emily grinned. "Of course. If you both want to lose." She let out a chuckle.

"Shut up and deal the cards." Hotch snickered.

After a few hours, Emily had a pile of pretzels in front of her with both boys only a few. "So, you both in for another hand?" She asked shuffling the cards.

Sean pushed his chair back from the table. "Naw, I think I am done for the night. I should turn in, I have an early flight."

Hotch got up from the table. "Let me go get you some blankets."

"I could have stayed one more night at the hotel."

Emily put the cards away. "Don't be silly. It makes more sense to be here, since your flight is so early. Besides, the couch is really comfortable. You might actually enjoy it."

Hotch came back and put some blankets and a pillow on the couch for Sean. "Do you need anything else?"

Sean looked around. "No, I think I will be fine."

"Okay, we will see you in the morning." Hotch and Emily walked into the bedroom leaving Sean in the living room, alone.

* * *

Emily laid awake, unable to sleep. She let out a sigh with frustration. She got out of bed and went to the kitchen. She opened up the refrigerator, feeling a little hungry. Going through the left over Chinese containers, she picked one and pulled it out.

"Midnight snack?" Sean asked.

"Oh, you scared me." Emily jumped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay, I honestly forgot that you were on the couch." She grabbed a pair of chopsticks and started to eat the cold noodles out of the box.

Sean turned on the table lamp and they both sat next to each other on the couch. She had the left over chow mein and he grabbed the kung pao chicken.

"Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?" Emily asked.

"I guess I couldn't sleep either. Sometimes I get anxious before I travel. I was just lying there staring at the ceiling."

"I know that feeling. I was doing that for the past couple of hours, myself."

They spent the next half hour talking and eating their cold left-overs. She placed the near empty container down on the table in front of her and rested back on the couch. She was finding it difficult to keep her eyes open and started to drift off to sleep.

Sean leaned next to her and watched her. He brushed the hair back behind her ear and held onto her hand.

"What's going on here?" Hotch asked as he walked into the living room.

"Uh, nothing." Sean fumbled.

Emily woke up and looked to her boyfriend. "What are you doing up?" Unaware of what Sean did.

"I realized that you weren't in bed. I wanted to make sure that you were okay." Hotch glared at Sean.

Sean stood up. "We both were awake, so we had some cold Chinese food together."

"Is that all?" Hotch hissed.

"What are you accusing me of, Aaron?" Sean snapped at his brother.

Emily took her position between them, again. "Stop it, you guys." She turned to Hotch. "Why are you so angry?"

"Why would I be angry, Sean?" Hotch sneered.

"I don't know." Sean was defensive.

Hotch stared at Sean. "I've seen the way you look at her."

"Don't be ridiculous, Aaron."

"Come on, you both need to stop." Emily butted in.

"Are you telling me that you have no feelings for her at all?" Hotch continued without acknowledging Emily.

"Hotch!" Emily exclaimed.

He glanced at her then back at Sean. "Tell her that you don't have feelings for her."

Sean turned to Emily and gazed at her, then back to Hotch, unable to give an answer.

"Sean?" Emily questioned. "Tell him that it isn't true."

He exhaled and looked to Emily. "I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"What?" She took a step back. "No you don't." She told Sean.

"Look, its jealousy, pure and simple. Aaron, after you and Haley split and then with her dying, there was a lot to deal with. Now I see how happy you are and I know a lot of that has to do with Emily. I guess I just wanted what you had." He picked up his packed bag and started for the door. "I'm sorry, Aaron." He opened the door and took off.

* * *

Hotch ran through the airport then found Sean checking in his luggage. "Sean!" He called out to him.

Sean turned around, not wanting to fight anymore.

Hotch approached his brother. "I couldn't have you leave without a proper goodbye. here is a card to a friend of mine, he is a lawyer in New York. Call him, tell him you're my brother. If he feels that you have a case to get your money back, he will help you."

"What is this supposed to be? Bailing me out of my problems again?" Sean asked with disdain in his voice.

"No, it's a gesture from one brother to another. I want you to get your money. I want you to open your restaurant. And when you have your opening weekend, I better have a table reserved."

Sean smiled and nodded as he took the card. "I'm sorry, Aaron. I never meant to cause you or Emily problems. You are very lucky."

"Thank you." Aaron smiled. "We are family. Don't forget that."

"I won't." The brother's hugged then Sean was on his way.


	32. Chapter 32

Morgan stood outside the entrance to the abandoned building; he turned around to the team. They nodded, signaling that they were ready. Morgan opened the door and stormed in. His flashlight illuminated the empty rooms as they conducted their searched.

Prentiss tailed after him with Reid covering the rear. As they cleared the rooms and hallways, they couldn't find the hostages or the UnSub. Morgan and Prentiss both cleared the area when a sliding metal door trapped Reid in the room, separate from them. He started to pound on the door.

Morgan and Prentiss turned and tried to find a way to open the door. "Reid, can you hear me?" Prentiss called out to him.

"Yes." He yelled to her.

"We are trying to find a way to get this door open."

Reid felt the walls to find a way to release the lock. Morgan looked around the open space and saw a crowbar in the next room. "Let me go grab that." He went through the doorway.

"Morgan! Wait!" Prentiss yelled as another door closed, trapping him on the other side.

Garcia sat in front of her laptop as an email notification popped up. She clicked on it and saw three different camera feeds showing the agents trapped in their rooms. "Oh my god." She uttered.

Hotch heard her and walked over to view the video feed. A message then scrolled across the screen. "Which one do you save?"

* * *

*** 3 days earlier ***

"It's really not that big of a deal." Reid tried to explain to Garcia as she followed him into the conference room.

"Do you realize what you are you saying? This is like the biggest thing that happened in a long time, and you were invited to be a part of it." Garcia stressed to him.

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked while pouring a cup of coffee.

Garcia's eyes widen. "Steve Wynn, one of the big casino guys in Las Vegas is hosting this huge _Notables from Las Vegas_ party at one of his casinos, and our very own Dr. Spencer Reid was invited."

"Spence, that's amazing." JJ sat up in her chair.

Reid tried to wave off the attention. "Don't everyone get excited, because I am not going to go. Besides, I would be so out of place there."

"Come on, Kid. You know you shouldn't pass up something like this. You know we would all help you out." Morgan encouraged as the team all agreed.

Hotch walked into the round table room. "Let's begin."

Garcia stood up and clicked on the screen. "Okay, my beautiful people, we have a weird one. In the City of Angels, this morning, the local police found these four people in shallow grave. Jacob and Adam Richards, they were brothers along with their respective wives, Carol and Diane.

Prentiss studied the file. "It showed they were all killed in different ways. Burned, drowned, gassed, and shot. Why all the different methods?"

"The police aren't sure." Garcia started. "But what they are sure about is that this isn't the first time they have come across this. This happened twice before."

"Were the other two families as well?" Reid asked.

"Yes." Garcia changed the pictures. "There was a husband and wife with their three teenage children. And before that were three sisters."

"How long between each case?" Rossi asked.

"A year, almost to the date."

JJ looked up to Garcia. "How long were the families missing before they turned up?"

"That we don't have an exact answer. At least twenty-four hours but possibly up to three days."

Hotch closed his file. "We are heading to Los Angeles. Wheels up in thirty."

* * *

Emily caught up to Hotch. "Did you already contact Jessica?"

"Yes. I called her earlier once I knew we were getting this case."

"Jack has that big spelling test on Friday, I hope he remembers to practice before then." She sounded concerned.

Hotch stopped and faced her. "Have I told you how much I appreciate you taking an interest in Jack?"

"It isn't _taking an interest_. He's a good kid. I want to spend time with him. Sometimes when I am with him I get the smallest feeling of what it would be like." She confessed.

"Would be like for what?" Hotch tilted his head as he looked at her.

Emily looked up to him with solemn eyes. "To be a mom." She thought about the connection she had with Duncan; about the girl that she wanted to adopt. She thought about what a lot of women have thought about, having one of her own.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her aside, for more privacy. "Emily, you are going to make a wonderful mother. You are warm, caring, everything a mother should be. In the meantime, Jack adores you." He looked from side to side then back to her. "I was going to talk to you about this after we got back, but I was going to ask if you wanted to move in with us."

"What?" She was caught off-guard. "I wasn't expecting that. Well, I mean, I was. But just not right this second. Are you sure?"

Hotch smiled. "Yes, I am sure. You are over the house practically every night, anyway." Emily was about to ask him a question. "Yes, you can bring Sergio." He assured her.

"Well, I will need to think about it."

"Yes, of course." He agreed.

"Yes." She grinned.

"Yes, you will move in with me?" Hotch asked, looking hopeful.

Emily nodded. "Yes, I will move in with you."

The two quickly hugged each other, then realizing they were in a hallway at work, they released.

"We need to get to the jet." Hotch observed.

The two smiled with each other and headed off.


	33. Chapter 33

"Sorry I'm late." Garcia announced as she entered the plane. "I am not used to having a go-bag at the ready. I needed to make sure that I had the right accessories to go with my outfits." She sat down on one of the chairs and pulled out her laptop.

Hotch looked to the rest of the team, who were all set to go. "Okay, so what do we know about our victims?"

Rossi looked over the file. "They all have been families."

Emily looked up. "All killed in different ways from the other members of the family."

"But the methods tend to repeat for the next set." Morgan added.

"No missing reports were filed." JJ observed.

Hotch looked over the laptop. "Garcia, when we get to the homes of the latest victims, I am going to need you to go through their computers to see if they were receiving any kind of threats prior to their disappearance."

"Yes sir."

"JJ, Rossi, go to the M.E. and see what you can get from the victims. Morgan, Emily, go to the first family's home; Jacob and Carol. Reid and I will go to the second home; Adam and Diane.

With all the assignments divvied out, the team could only wait until they arrived at their destination.

Prentiss and Reid both got up to get a cup of coffee, she handed him the sugar. "Here, I know you're going to need this." He poured a liberal amount into his cup. "How can you do that?" She looked at him in disgust.

"I know, right?" Morgan added. "I feel like I am getting a cavity just looking at all the sugar he puts in there."

She made her way back to her seat next to Hotch at the table. He sat fixated over the casefile in front of him. "What is it?" She asked.

"Family annihilator cases. What went wrong in these people's lives to cause them to destroy someone else's?"

Emily held onto Hotch's hand underneath the table. Reid stirred his coffee and sat down next to Rossi, across from her. "So, tell me more about this thing you have been invited to in Vegas." She asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Reid shook his head. "I already said that I wasn't going to go."

Garcia looked up from her computer. "But you have to." She insisted.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It is just some party. I wouldn't fit in with that kind of crowd anyway."

"Oh, come on, Kid. I can take you shopping, and get you all hooked up." Morgan offered.

JJ grinned. "Yeah, and maybe I can go with you, like be your date."

Rossi nudged him. "See, you should go and you will have fun!"

Emily got excited. "Oh, maybe we should all go to Vegas that weekend. It would be a fun vacation."

Rossi glanced at her. "There are some people that believe the slogan _What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas_, unfortunately it doesn't work that way."

"This coming from the man with three ex-wives?" Hotch added.

"But I didn't marry any of them in Las Vegas, unlike some people that I know."

* * *

The team gathered at the police station. "Okay, what did you get from the M.E.?" Hotch asked.

JJ opened up the case file. "He confirmed that each victim was alive when they were killed. So burned alive, drowned, carbon monoxide inhalation. The gunshot was to the abdomen and took literally hours to bleed out."

"Also in one of the previous cases, one of the children was stabbed, none of the wounds were fatal. He eventually bled to death." Rossi added.

"Garcia?" Hotch cued her. "Okay, at each of the houses the computers were clean. All of the computers that belonged to the families had their hard drives wiped, like they were factory new."

"Is there any way of retrieving any of that information?" Hotch asked.

"Never say never. I have been working on it. I will let you know as soon as I have an update."

"What about at their home?"

"Nothing looked out of place." Morgan stated. "No signs of a struggle. It's like they just up and left."

"That was the same at the brother's house." Reid added. "We might not have known they were missing if we didn't find the bodies."

* * *

*** 3 days later***

Morgan desperately used the crowbar on his locked door but he was unable to get it open. He finally used it to hit the door in frustration. "The damn thing won't open!" He yelled.

Meanwhile, Garcia was typing in a frenzy.

Hotch stood behind her. "Garcia, I need to get a location from where this guy is." He then looked to Rossi who hung up his phone.

"SWAT is on their way to the warehouse." Rossi reported.

Emily looked around her room. "Did you guys hear that?" Then all three of them heard the pipes tinkering behind the walls.

Reid looked behind him as he heard water falling a few feet from him out of a pipe just under the ceiling. "Hey, guys. I have a problem."

"What's wrong?" Emily called.

"I have water coming into the room." Reid said in a panic.

Emily ran to the other door to tell Morgan which fueled his determination to pry the door open.

Rossi looked closer at the video feed. "What's that?" He questioned pointing to Reid's camera.

Hotch looked closer. "That's water pouring into the room."

A computerized voice played in Prentiss' room. "Do you make the water flow faster or slower?"

She looked around the room. "I don't want it to pour at all."

"Faster or slower?" The voice asked again.

"Slower!" She yelled out.

Reid noticed that the water wasn't pouring out of the pipe as quickly. "Hey, the water has slowed down."

Prentiss let out a sigh.

"Whoa, whoa!" Morgan started to yell.

"Morgan? What's going on?" Emily pounded on his door. "Morgan, answer me!"


	34. Chapter 34

Morgan was getting aggravated. "We still don't know where this guy is doing all of this? There has some be some kind of remote location where we would be able to hold these families for a couple of days. But still be able to set up the kind of facilities to be able to have people down, gassed, and everything.

Hotch looked to Garcia. "With the drowning victims, were there any signs of restraints on their bodies?"

"None, sir."

"So, they must have been submerged, somehow. That would require some space." JJ noted.

"But this is Los Angeles. There are pools everywhere." Rossi added.

Garcia did some quick typing. "But there were no traces of chorine in the lungs. The analyst shows more like tap water."

"Any luck with retrieving the data on the computers?" Hotch asked.

"Not yet sir, I am running a program right now that is working on that."

* * *

*** Two days later ***

Emily banged on the door. "Morgan!"

"There are flames bursting into this room. Looks like they are coming from a pipe that runs along the side of the wall."

"How close are you to them?"

"We have some distance, but it will start to get hot in here pretty soon… not to mention I won't be able to breathe."

Emily looked up to the ceiling. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled to the person who had them trapped.

"Emily has everyone's lives in her hands… for now. Who will she choose to go first?" The voice announced into all of their rooms. "Does Spencer drown or does Derek burn?"

Reid ran to the door. "Emily! Choose me."

"What? Reid, no."

"Emily, I will be able to survive longer with the water filling up this room than Morgan will with the fire and smoke in his. Emily, choose me!" Reid insisted.

"Is that your choice? Emily?" The voice asked. "Do you choose for Spencer to drown?"

Emily breathed hard as she was thinking over everything.

"Emily!" Reid yelled.

"Yes, I choose the water." She admitted.

"I need you to say it." The voice ordered. "Say you want Spencer to drown."

She fought back her tears. "Yes, I want Spencer to drown."

The water started to pump faster into Reid's room.

"The flames stopped." Morgan called out from his.

Hotch, Rossi and Garcia witnessed the exchange but were unable to hear the conversations.

Garcia exhaled deeply when the fire was turned off. "Oh, I don't know how much more of this I can handle."

Hotch looked to Rossi. "Do we have an update from JJ with SWAT?"

"I'll call her now." Rossi stepped away as he dialed JJ's phone.

"Sir!" Garcia pointed to her screen.

They looked at the scrolling message that read "Emily chose Spencer to drown." It scrolled across the screen three times then a new message appeared. "Is that the decision you would make, Aaron Hotchner?"

Garcia looked up to her boss. "How does he know your name?"

Hotch shook his head. "I don't know."

Rossi walked back over. "JJ and SWAT are entering the warehouse now."

Hotch looked concerned to Rossi. "I don't know, something doesn't feel right. I think we missed something."

Another picture appeared on Garcia's screen showing the SWAT team approaching the building. "Oh, no!" Garcia gasped.

Just then a bomb went off.

Emily turned around in a circle. "Are you guys okay?"

They both answered that they were.

"What was that? Some kind of explosion?" Morgan asked, still working on the door.

"It sounded like it." Emily then went to the other door. "Reid, how are you holding up?"

"I'm okay, as I can be. The water is almost up to my knees."

Emily closed her eyes before asking. "Reid, how much longer do we have?"

"At the rate of the water falling and the size of this room, I would say no more two hours, tops."

Garcia saw the fourth screen change to a different picture. It showed JJ being thrown into another room and her Kevlar vest was removed. "Thank the stars she is alive." Garcia uttered.

JJ looked around at the small room she was in with metal walls. She then felt the sharp pain in her side and grabbed it. When she pulled her hand away she saw that it was covered in blood. She noticed the cut after she lifted up her shirt, realizing she was stabbed.

"Emily? How is Reid doing?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan?" JJ yelled.

"JJ?" He ran to the other side of his room. "Hey, get us out of here!"

"I can't. I am trapped in a room. There was an explosion, I was with SWAT, and I don't know how I got here." JJ tried to apply pressure on her wound.

"Well that's just great!" Morgan yelled.

"Morgan, what's going on?" Emily asked.

The group filled each other in on what was going on by yelling from room to room like a huge game of telephone.

Hotch and Rossi arrived on the scene, got out of the vehicle and looked at the dead SWAT team members that were lying in front of the warehouse door. They started to dig through them to find JJ.

Rossi looked up. "She isn't here."

"Then where is she?" Hotch's phone started to ring. "What do you have Garcia?" Hotch put his phone on speaker.

"JJ is alive."

The men both sighed.

"But bad news, she is in her own room and from the looks of things, she looks like she is wounded. She continues to grab her stomach." Garcia focused on her screen. "Sir, there is another message." She took a breath. "It says 'Who do you chose to save, Aaron?'... I'm so sorry, sir."

"Thanks, Garcia." Hotch hung up the phone and closed his eyes in frustration.

The second SWAT team pulled up.

Rossi told them to stand by then turned to Hotch. "So, what should our next plan of attack be?"

"Dave, I can't do this." Hotch admitted.

"You can't do what?" Rossi questioned.

"I am unable to lead this team right now. I am going to need you to make the calls."

Rossi narrowed his eyes. "We are both emotionally compromised, Aaron."

"I am fighting every fiber of my being to tell him to save Emily. I am not thinking clearly. I need you to do this for me."

"Why do you think he is throwing out your name, Aaron? This UnSub targets families. We are a family, and you are the head of it. He is putting you in this position on purpose. Now, you are going to snap out of this and help me figure out the best way to save our family."


	35. Chapter 35

"Okay, everyone. Let's start fresh in the morning." Hotch announced as the team was each showing their exhaustion.

A few hours later, Hotch had casework spread out across the small table in his hotel room.

Emily worked on cleaning up the empty Chinese food containers. "Let me know what I can do to help you." She offered.

"It's okay. You should be getting some rest. I can't have you worn thin."

"Same goes for you, Aaron." She scolded.

He dropped his pen onto his paperwork and let out a defeated sigh.

Emily stood behind Hotch as he was seated and wrapped her arms around him. "What is it with this case?"

"These families were killed for no good reason." He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. "Now that I have you, I don't even want to think about you being taken away from me."

"You don't have to worry about that. I am not going anywhere." They shared a kiss. Emily jumped off his lap and ran over to her bag where she started digging. She pulled out two small bottles of Glenfiddich. She looked up to him and smiled.

"I'm really not in the mood." He tried to make excuses.

"Oh, come on. It will help take the edge off." She picked up two glasses and poured in the liquor. They clinked glasses then they each took a sip.

Their drinks were cut short by a knock at the door. Emily walked over and opened it.

Rossi smirked at her. "I _hope_ I am interrupting something." He made his way into the hotel room. He saw that Hotch was still working on the case. "Somehow I had a feeling that I would find you like this."

"What's going on, Dave?" Hotch asked.

"I just came to check on you. I know what family cases have been doing to you lately." He glanced over at Prentiss.

Hotch picked up some of the papers. "There is something that we are missing, and I just don't see it."

"And what if the answer isn't here?" Rossi asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The answers are in the computers. I am far from being a technology expert but I know enough that if someone went through the trouble of clearing data from the computers, that they are trying to hide something."

* * *

Garcia had each of the families' computers spread out all around her and all running her recovery program. While her fingers went crazy on her keyboard. All at once they restarted. "Bingo!" She continued to type as she was unlocking the system's back door. "All right, sicko, let's just see what dirty game you have been playing."

Rossi, Emily and Hotch were discussing the case when Garcia called. "Sir, I'm sorry for calling so late."

"That's okay. What do you have?"

"This guy is good, like uber good. I have never seen a system like this before." She rambled.

"Garcia."

"Okay. This guy has been stalking these families for months before taking them. He was watching them through their webcams, read every email, was in all of their social media. This guy knew it all. Even though I don't know why he targeted these families, I do know that they were all stalked by the same guy."

"Okay. I'll call the team and we will go in. Try and get as much info as you can."

"I am on it."

The team assembled back at the police station to share the new information.

Garcia came running in. "Sir. I think I found the location of where he held his victims. I was able to track the GPS history on one of their phone's cloud to see their last location. It's this old abandoned factory warehouse, and there would be no reason for anyone to go there."

"Morgan, Prentiss, Reid, go check out the factory. We will see what other information we can find out." Hotch dispatched.

* * *

***Present Day***

"Reid, talk to me." Emily called out.

"The water is up to my chest. Pretty soon I am going to need to start swimming." With his distress starting to project in his voice.

"Well, don't think about that. So, tell me about this thing you were invited to, in Vegas." She asked, trying to distract him.

"It's for those form Las Vegas who have given contributions to society. Steve Wynn is hosting it at one of his new casinos. Which is a good thing. I have been banned from most of the others for counting cards."

Hotch got back on the phone. "Garcia, give me an update."

"The water is rising. But otherwise, they are hanging in there."

"What about the computer? Do you have anything new?"

"I am still working, sir. I will let you know as soon as I have anything."

"So, what do we do?" Rossi asked.

"We wait for Garcia." Hotch tried to reassure himself that he was making the right decision.

Her fingers typed away as she relentlessly hacked and knowingly broke a few laws to get to what she needed. "Oh, you are good. But you have never messed with the Black Queen before." Just then her computer displayed the UnSub's, giving her remote access, but also disabling his abilities.

She dialed Hotch. "I'm in. But you can't go in there yet. The place is full of booby traps, I will need to disable them." She turned off the water in Reid's room.

"The water stopped!" Reid yelled to Emily.

"Can you guys hear me in there?" Garcia called out to all the rooms. They all responded to her. "You need to sit tight. We are working on getting you out of there."

"I am going to give you a big, sloppy kiss when we get out of this, Baby Girl." Morgan called out.

Garcia took her time to disarm all of the devices then let Hotch know that they were now safe to go in.

The water in Reid's room slowly started to funnel out of the drain that Garcia opened.

Hotch, Rossi and the SWAT team entered the building then stopped right in front of the door to where Reid was trapped. They stepped aside as they opened it and the remainder of the water flooded past them.

Hotch and Rossi both went up to a soaking wet Reid and asked if he was okay.

Reid flipped back his wet hair. "I will be."

"Where's Emily?" Hotch asked.

"Through there." Reid pointed to the next doorway.

The last of the water went down the drain and all the doors opened. Morgan ran to JJ, who was lying on the ground putting pressure on her wound. He scooped her up and headed outside.

Emily ran into the water room to find that Reid was gone with Rossi but Hotch was standing in his place, they locked eyes. They slowly took a few steps toward each other. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. He held onto her, never wanting to let her go.


	36. Chapter 36

"And that is when we all left the building." Emily explained to her therapist.

Dr. Tang flipped through the pages in front of her. "I see that Agents Jareau and Reid were taken directly to the hospital and are recovering well." She looked up to Prentiss. "That's good news."

"Yes." She nodded.

"How did you get from that warehouse to catching Fredrick Goldman?"

Emily adjusted herself in her seat. "Once the ambulance left with JJ and Reid, Garcia called us to tell us that she had the UnSub's location and that she was able to identify him as Goldman. We went to his home and were able to apprehend him there."

"Were there any complications that took place there?"

"No, actually it was really easy. He knew we were coming. It was almost as if he was waiting for us." Emily continued to shift around, trying not to look uncomfortable.

Dr. Tang put down her notebook. "Have you talked with Agent Reid since this incident?"

"Of course I have." Emily shrugged.

"I mean, have you talked to him about the guilt that you have been feeling?"

Emily looked down, avoiding eye contact. "Yes… We spoke on the jet." Emily remembered their conversation together.

_Emily stared out of the oblong window into the clouds. Reid came and sat across from her. "You know, this last case kind of reminds me of that compound in Colorado."_

_She looked back up at him confused at how the cases were connected. "How so?"_

"_When Benjamin Cyrus asked which one of us was FBI, we both knew what would happen. You spoke up to protect me. Afterwards we spoke in these exact same seats, but this time I am going to tell you something, Emily." He took her hands. "I forced you to choose me and to choose the water. It was the most logical decision for all of us."_

"_Yes, but I said the words. I said that I wanted you to drown. I don't know what I would have done if you had died that way." Emily held back her tears._

"_I am going to tell you what someone told me once. What Goldman did to me was not your fault. It was my decision and I would do it again." Reid recited what Emily had told him years before but using Goldman's name for Cyrus. The two looked at each other and each gave a smirk. _

"I see that the team is going on a retreat?" Dr. Tang asked.

Emily let out a chuckle. "A retreat isn't exactly what I would call it."

"What would you call it?"

"A much needed vacation. The team was all grated furlough so we could be there for Reid while he accepts an award in Las Vegas."

"I think this could be good for you, and your team. When do you leave?" Dr. Tang asked.

"Later today." Emily smiled.

* * *

Hotch zipped up the suitcases that they just finished packing then rolled them by his front door. "Come on Jack, I don't want us to be late. We have to get you to Jason's house before we go to the airport."

"I'm coming, Dad." He came running from his room with a small bag in his hands.

"Did you pack your toothbrush?"

"Oh yeah!" Jack exclaimed as he ran to the bathroom then back out again.

Emily came out from the bedroom. "Okay, I think we have everything." She looked to Jack. "What are you and Jason planning on doing this weekend?"

"We are going to watch the new Avengers movie, again." He squealed with excitement.

Emily smiled. "That sounds great." The threesome left the apartment.

Roughly an hour later, Hotch and Emily were wheeling their luggage through the airport, making their way to the gate. "Let's wait here." Hotch suggested as they stopped in front of a bank of empty chairs.

"So, what's the final plan? Where are we all supposed to meet?"

"All of our rooms have been booked at the Encore hotel and casino. That is where the event will be held tomorrow night. We are to check-in and then all meet for dinner. Reid says he knows this great hole-in-the-wall Italian restaurant in Henderson that we have to go to." Hotch sat in the seat next to Emily.

"Is everyone else already there?" She asked.

Hotch looked at his watch. "Yes, or just about. I think Garcia and Morgan should be landing soon."

"So what is our plan to avoid trouble this trip?" She smirked.

"Trouble? I am not the one that caused it the last time. You wanted to do the _Vegas Adventure_."

"You are saying that it is my fault that we got hitched and didn't remember?"

"No, I am not saying that." He chuckled. "You know, I don't even know what I am trying to say. But there is something that I didn't tell you."

"What is that?"

"The bottle of wine we got at the lounge, that was from Dave."

Emily sat up in her chair. "What? How do you know that?"

"I saw him following us, he walked to the bar and ordered then walked away. He also made a crack to me about having a wine hangover. I think we should stick with scotch."

Emily grinned. "I also have something that I haven't told you."

"What is that?"

"You were the one that asked me to get married." Emily bit her lip as her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Wait, what? How do you know that? Did you remember?"

She pulled her phone from her pocket, selected a video and pressed play. They both watched a video that Emily took of the lights on the Strip.

"_This place is so beautiful at night." Emily remarked._

"_You're the one that is beautiful." Hotch replied. "I have the best idea. We should get married."_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Let's do it."_

The video stopped recording. Hotch sat with a look of shock across his face. "I don't think I will ever drink wine again."

Emily burst out laughing.


	37. Chapter 37

Garcia and Morgan walked through the Mandalay Bay casino. She was wearing a Jaws 1975 vintage shirt with a blue skirt. She held a shark stuffed animal in one hand and a plastic bag containing a picture of them from inside the Shark Reef.

"What time is it?" I don't want to be late for the big party tonight." Garcia asked.

Morgan looked at his watch. "We have almost an hour. We should be able to make it back to the hotel, shower and change." He held the door open for her as they walked out to the queue of taxis.

"Let's ask the taxi driver to go back to the hotel by going up the Strip. I want to see all the lights and things on our way." Garcia urged.

"Sounds like a plan." Morgan closed the door of their taxi and told the driver to go up Las Vegas Blvd. to the Encore.

Her eyes lit up as they drove past the Luxor and Excalibur. "Wow, look at how unique these are."

They stopped at a traffic light, Morgan looked out his window. "Look at that."

Garcia moved over to look out his window up at the New York, New York casino. "Please tell me that is not a rollercoaster on the top of a casino."

"You better believe it. You want to go?"

She lightly smacked his chest. "You are crazy!" The traffic light finally turned green and they started up the street. They gawked at the fifty-foot tall Coca-Cola glass bottle. "Reid would be in caffeine heaven if he saw this." She uttered.

The cars in front of them slowly inched forward. "What is taking so long?" Garcia tried to look ahead. "Do you think it is an accident?"

The driver looked at her through his mirror. "No, it is the people crossing the street whenever they feel like it."

Garcia and Morgan then noticed all the cars in front of them trying to make a right turn into the parking garage entrance but the people just kept walking.

"This is ridiculous." Morgan sighed.

"Yeah," the driver started, "bridges have been built over the major cross streets so we can avoid things like this. But it gets bad at the small garage entrances."

Garcia's eyes widened. "Look at the Eiffel Tower replica." She then turned to Morgan. "Why have you ever taken me to Paris?"

"Just say the word, Baby Girl." He winked.

They were at a standstill again. "Oh look." Morgan pointed to his left. The fountains in front of the Bellagio were shooting into the air. He rolled down his window and they could hear the music accompanying the dancing water. The show stopped just as the cars started to budge.

"How long as it been?" Garcia asked.

"It's already been a half hour."

"What? We only traveled a couple of blocks." Garcia snarked.

The driver looked at her again. "It's a Saturday night. I hear there is a big to-do at the Encore tonight, that will create some more traffic. It is actually moving pretty quickly, considering."

"I'd hate to see it on a slow day." Morgan started to show his stress.

* * *

Reid nervously adjusted his bowtie.

"Don't worry. Everything will be great." JJ reassured him. "And stop fussing with that." She fixed his tie. She looked at him decked out in a classy tuxedo that Morgan heled to pick out and smiled.

He put out his arm and she held onto it as he led her to the red carpet entrance. JJ looked like she was dipped in chocolate in her brown, velvet gown that had a small train behind her.

Reid was out of his comfort zone as the paparazzi attacked them with camera flashes. But they smiled and stood for pictures, slowly making their way to the entrance of the gala. They could already hear the music blaring from inside. Fatboy Slim's song _Wonderful Night_ was playing, setting the perfect, upbeat, party tone for the start of their evening.

* * *

Rossi looked around his hotel room, making sure he wasn't forgetting anything. He put his room key in his wallet, grabbed his tux jacket, draped it over his arm and headed out.

As he walked down the hall, he noticed a woman in a short cocktail dress leaned up against the wall, crying.

"Are you okay, miss?"

She turned to look at him with watery eyes. "Yes." She replied.

Rossi couldn't help by notice her square jaw and adam's apple. "You don't seem like you are alright."

She dabbed her eyes lightly with the balled up tissue so to not ruin her makeup. "My boyfriend just dumped me but I left some things in his hotel room and I have been trying to work up the courage to knock on his door."

"Yeah, that can be rough. But you know, it gets more difficult the longer you wait. I think you should take a deep breath and just get it over with."

She touched his arm. "Thank you, sweetie." She turned and knocked on his door while Rossi continued toward the elevators.

"What do you want?" The man barked. "I thought I told you to get lost."

"I just needed to get my bag and then I will be on my way and out of your life." She said after mustering the courage.

"I want you out of my life now! So fuck off!"

"That is no way to talk to a lady." Rossi stepped by her side.

* * *

Emily stood in front of Hotch in only her underwear as he buttoned up his shirt. "You know, you don't need to do anything else, you look great!" He smirked.

"Ha, really funny." She stepped into her gown and pulled it up over her shoulders. She turned around displaying her long, red dress with a slit up to her right thigh. "Oh, my earrings." She remembered and went into the bathroom.

"Do you know where my jacket is?" He asked looking in the closet.

"Yes, it's in here behind the door, I was steaming it earlier."

Hotch walked into the bathroom and shut the door to reveal his jacket hanging on the hook behind the door. He walked behind Emily as his arms slid around her waist and kissed her on the neck. "You know, we can run a little late."

She finished putting in her earrings and pushed him with her hips. "Oh, stop it. I don't want to be late, we need to be there for Reid."

"You're right." He picked up his jacket then turned the door handle but the door didn't open. He continued to twist and turn as he pulled but it didn't budge. Hotch looked to Emily. "Do you want to hear something funny?"


	38. Chapter 38

A waiter carrying a tray of flutes stopped in front of Reid and JJ and they each took one.

"This is really good champagne." JJ remarked after taking a sip.

They both skimmed through the throng of people to try and locate their friends.

"I guess we are the first ones here." Reid observed.

"It looks like it." JJ took another drink.

"I still don't even know why I am doing this." He started to fidget with his tie again.

"Come on, Spence. You need to have fun."

He gulped down his drink, put the empty one on the tray as he grabbed another. Reid continued to check his watch. "Where are they?"

JJ pulled out her cell phone from her clutch. "Still no service. I am sure they will be here soon."

* * *

Morgan continued to tap his foot in the backseat of the cab, waiting impatiently. The fifteen minute cab ride he was expecting as already turned into forty-five. "You know, we will just have time to quickly change, we are already going to be late."

"I know." Garcia nodded. "Oh, Morgan, look at that." She pointed out of her window to a bride and groom walking down the street. "Isn't that so sweet? They just got married."

"You think Hotch and Prentiss did that after they drunkenly said _I do_?" He chuckled.

"Don't even joke like that. I am still upset that we didn't get to go."

"You are upset that you didn't get to witness something they don't even remember doing?"

"Exactly." She said while crossing her arms. "She then looked out her window at the Venetian hotel. "Why haven't you ever taken me to Italy?"

"Like I told you, just say the word, Doll Face."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Emily asked as Hotch continued to pull on the door.

"It won't open." He twisted the handle and pulled as hard as he could for the umpteenth time. He then kicked the door in frustration.

"That will teach the door who is boss." Emily joked.

Hotch held out his hands toward the handle, giving her permission to try for herself. She walked toward the handle and repeated the same steps he did. She twisted and pulled but it wouldn't move. She then kicked the door in frustration.

"I wish I'd thought of that." Hotch quipped. "Wait, I will just call…" He patted down his pockets "But my phone is on the nightstand."

Emily let out a sigh. "Mine is too."

Hotch took a seat on the toilet lid then covered his face with his hands. "Are we just supposed to sit in here until the maid finds us, or Dave, whichever comes first?"

Emily leaned back against the counter. She started to extend her right leg out of her dress' slit and rubbed her shoe against his leg. "Well, we might be in here a while. Perhaps there is something we could do to pass the time."

He looked through his fingers to see her leg stretched out in front of him. "What the hell." He got up and grabbed her into his arms.

* * *

Rossi stared at the man inside the hotel room as his face turned red. Half with anger, the other with embarrassment at the type of person his girlfriend is.

"I'll tell you what." Rossi started. "You are going to let…" He looked to her for her name.

"Jasmine." She spoke up.

"You are going to let Jasmine into the room to claim her personal property. She will then leave. She will no longer bother you. But you will not bother her either." He looked to Jasmine who nodded in agreement.

"And what if I don't let her come back inside?" The man stated in a threatening way.

"Then I will have to call hotel security and the police. I am sure they can help straighten this out." He stared the man down.

"There is no need for that." He took a few steps back. "Come on, Jasmine. Your bag is where you left it."

She walked into the room, grabbed her bag and came back out again. "Thank you, sweetie." She winked at Rossi, sneered back at her ex, then walked to the elevators.

Rossi waited until she was safely inside.

"Are we done?" The man asked, sharply.

"Yes. But if I hear you giving her anymore problems, I will be back." Rossi promised.

The man shrugged as if the threat didn't bother him.

"I hope you have a good night. Oh, and good luck in your next election, Senator Clancy." Rossi strolled down the hallway as the Senator's eyes popped open knowing this incident could hurt his career if it got out.

Rossi whistled as he got onto the elevator.

* * *

Morgan and Garcia's taxi finally pulled up to the side entrance to the Encore. Traffic getting into the place was backed up because of the party for Reid. They jumped out of the cab and ran into the hotel.

Garcia pounded on the elevator button. Finally it opened and Rossi stepped out. He looked at his watch. "What are you guys doing? You aren't even ready yet."

"Yes, we know." Morgan acknowledged. "Tell Reid we will be there soon." The elevator door closed.

Rossi started toward the gala.

* * *

A woman tapped Reid on the shoulder. "Excuse me, are you Dr. Spencer Reid?"

He turned around to see a woman in her thirties with short brown hair that flipped out just above her shoulders. She nervously pushed her red, plastic frame glasses up the bridge of her nose as she smiled at him.

"Yes, I am."

She extended her hand. "Hi, I am Dr. Deana Troy."

He smirked. "Like from Star Trek?"

She instantly blushed, hearing that for the millionth time. "Yes, but it's spelled differently."

They shook hands. "Wait, are you the Dr. Troy that wrote _Media: Birth of Serial Killers_?"

"You've read my dissertation?" She asked in awe and flattery.

"Yes." Reid became excited. "I've found it incredibly remarkable." He then turned to his side. "JJ, you should read it. It is about how the media exploiting people causes them to crave more attention and that has the potential to turn people into serial killers who already exhibited underlying tendencies."

JJ gave a polite smirk. "Sounds like a real page turner."


	39. Chapter 39

Hotch and Emily were putting themselves back together after some yoga inspired sex. He looked at his wristwatch. "If we weren't late before, we are definitely late now."

"It might just take someone looking for us before we can get out of here." Emily gave a sigh.

Hotch tried pulling the door again. "Yeah, too bad the door swings inside, otherwise I would try to push it open." He studied the doorframe.

"Where's Morgan when you need him?" Emily joked. "Wait, the door swings inside." She took a step towards the door.

Hotch tilted his head as he watched her as she studied the door. "What is it?"

She started to dig in her makeup bag and pulled out a cheap pen, then grabbed the hairdryer from the wall.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"The hinges are on the inside!" She placed the pen under the metal pin and used the hairdryer as a hammer. In just a minute all three pins were popped out and they were able to pry the door open.

"Did you learn that in spy school?" He asked dryly.

"MacGyver reruns." She stated matter-of-factly. "Okay, let's get to this shindig."

* * *

Rossi and JJ shared glasses of champagne as Dr. Troy flirted with Reid.

"He has no clue." Rossi observed.

"None." JJ smirked.

"Who has no clue?" Garcia asked as she and Morgan came up behind them.

"Spence has no clue that Dr. Troy has been making the moves on him." JJ started. "Where have you guys been?"

"We got held up in a cab on the Strip. I think it would have been faster if we walked." Morgan remarked taking the glass out of JJ's hand, drank it, then handed it back. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Your welcome." JJ grimaced looking at her empty glass. She then rubbed Rossi on his arm. "Well, that is still not as good as Rossi's story."

"Why? What happened?" Garcia asked.

"It was nothing. I was just helping someone in need." He was dismissive. "Where are Aaron and Emily?"

"Maybe they found a cozy little wedding chapel." Morgan grinned.

* * *

Hotch and Emily approached the red carpet entrance to the event. "That's a lot of cameras." He observed.

"Oh, come on." She pulled him forward with a beaming smile on her face. They finally joined the others.

Reid turned around to all of his friends. "Where have you all been?"

Everyone started to explain their circumstances at the same time.

Dr. Troy tapped him on the shoulder. "I will need to return to my guests, I will catch up with you later." She gave him a wink.

"That sounds great." He watched her walk away.

"Look at you. You seem to be doing pretty well all on your own." Morgan gave him a nudge.

"What are you talking about? I am a nervous wreck." Reid gulped down another glass of champagne.

"Spence, you should take it easy, that's like your fifth one." JJ said with concern.

"Sixth, actually, and I don't feel a thing."

Everyone could hear the feedback from someone tapping on the microphone. "Hello, could I have everyone's attention?" A woman at the podium announced. "I would like to take the opportunity to introduce the reason why we are all here, Mr. Steve Wynn."

The crowd joined the applause as he walked up to the stage. He started to give a speech including some prewritten jokes.

Rossi leaned into Hotch. "So, were you and Emily spending some quality time together?"

"We were locked in the bathroom, if you must know." He whispered into his ear.

"So, that's where the kids are doing it these days?" Rossi quipped.

Hotch rolled his eyes. The friends continued to chat as different presenters were at the podium giving speeches. The team were trying to enjoy themselves until it was Reid's turn.

Emily looked around. "Well, I need another drink." She then started toward the open bar.

Hotch laughed with Rossi. "You're kidding, Senator Clancy? The guy who is against gay rights? How appropriate." He then turned and watched as Emily walked away from him. She stopped at the bar. The bartender smiled and helped to pour her a drink.

Rossi quickly realized that Hotch had ceased to be paying attention to what he was saying and that he was solely focused on nothing but Emily. Men gathered around her like bees to flowers. Emily laughed and carried on with them as they socialized together.

Rossi looked at Emily then back to Hotch. "You know Aaron, I was thinking of dying my hair green and shaving it into a mohawk."

Hotch didn't take his eyes from her. "That sounds great, Dave."

"Aaron!" Rossi tried to snap him out of his daze.

"Huh?" Hotch turned to his friend. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh, you've got it bad." Rossi observed.

"What are you talking about?" Hotch tilted his head.

"Oh, yes. You are in too deep. Take it from a man who has been in that deep at least three times." Rossi chuckled at himself. "How does Jack feel about her?"

"Jack absolutely loves her. I haven't seen that happy in a long time. And she is so good with him. I think her moving in has helped a lot, too."

"Well, there's your answer." Rossi tapped Hotch's arm.

"To what?"

"You need to marry her. The proper way, this time."

Hotch watched Emily laugh with the bartender. "You know what, Dave, you're right." He gulped down the last of his champagne, put his glass down and walked toward her with conviction. He took her hands into his. "Excuse me." He said to the men around her as he pulled her away.

"What is it?" She smiled.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." Hotch announced as Dr. Troy stepped up to the microphone.

"Hello everyone, I am Dr. Deana Troy and I am incredibly honored to introduce our next guest. A child prodigy and has been a member of the very prestigious Behavioral Analyst Unit from the FBI for over ten years. Please join me in welcoming Dr. Spencer Reid."

Reid blushed as she stepped up to the podium. "Um…" He stammered. "I'd like start by telling you a joke I recently heard."

Rossi looked to JJ. "It's going to be a long night." As he took another drink.

Reid started to giggle before he was able to get the joke out. "There are two types of people in this world:… Those who can extrapolate from incomplete data." He laughed at himself. He was only joined by a few members of the crowd including Dr. Troy who was hysterically laughing.

Reid continued to go on with a prepared speech, thanking Mr. Wynn for the honor. The crowd applauded as he finished and walked off.

Emily turned to Hotch. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She raised her voice above the crowd.

Hotch looked to her and tried to make himself heard.

Emily leaned in closer. "What? I couldn't hear you."

"I said." He spoke up louder this time. "Will you marry me?" Coincidently the crowd had quieted down to where most of the patrons heard his proposal.

Their friends took steps closer to the couple. "Don't keep me waiting." Garcia screeched.

Emily looked flabbergasted and began to stutter. "Uh… of course… I will marry you." She smiled.

He threw his arms around her and they shared their first kid as an engaged couple.

Morgan shook Hotch's hand. "Hey, I know a little wedding chapel where you could get hitched." He teased.

Hotch looked to his bride-to-be. "No, this time we will do it right."


End file.
